Winning Her Over
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro is the wealthy heir to a major coorporation while Kurosaki Karin is...herself. Can he convince her that there is more to him than a rich, spoiled brat? HitsuKarin AU
1. The Heir

**Hey all, I'm back! As of now, this story is winning the poll, so I figured I'd write it. However, it's a really busy time for me, and now that summer's here I'll be in and out, so although I'm usually known for posting every day, I'm not making any promises on this story. It will very likely take me longer than usual, but I'll make the chapters longer to make up for it. I hope that doesn't turn you off.**

**Just so everyone is clear, this is an Alternate Universe story. No shinigami, no dead people, just your lovable Bleach characters. That means that Hitsugaya is actually 12 years old and ages at a normal human rate. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.**

Matsumoto Rangiku walked down the hall of the Hitsugaya mansion towards her charge's room, running over the day's events in her mind one more time. She prayed that she wasn't missing anything. Last time she had forgotten something, she had had to endure a lecture from her charge about responsibility. Ironically, his father couldn't have cared less and was more amused than anything by the situation. Matsumoto smiled to herself. The son was so much more uptight than his father.

She entered the youth's room without knocking. Twelve years of serving as first his nurse, than his playmate, than his secretary/personal assistant, in addition to acting as a mother figure since his own mother had died shortly after his birth, had made her immune to all sense of his privacy. Besides, she was more than confident that he was still asleep.

Unsurprisingly, she had been correct. The heir to the Hitsugaya estate was curled up in a ball, his white hair splayed all over the pillow, and a tiny streak of drool hanging from his mouth. Matsumoto smothered a laugh. If anyone else saw him like this, he would bite their head off. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, so unlike the cold, reserved, haughty brat he was during the day. She sighed. She hated waking him up when he looked so peaceful, but he had a full day ahead of him.

"Toushiro-sama," she said gently, wanting to ease him out of sleep. Waking him up in the morning was not her favorite part of the day, but over the years she had developed a system that worked rather well. He groaned but didn't move. As expected.

"Toushiro-sama," she said again, a little louder this time. He stirred, flipped over, and curled back up.

"Toushiro-sama," Matsumoto repeated for the third time, this time adding a hint of sternness to her voice. "You have a lot to do today and it won't do to have you sleep through all of it." Finally, Hitsugaya opened his emerald eyes and glared at Matsumoto with a look that would have had most people shaking in their boots. But Matsumoto was completely unaffected by such looks. She held out a cup of steaming hot tea. Reluctantly, Hitsugaya sat up, stretched, wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and took the tea. Matsumoto waited until he had drunk several sips before continuing. Tea always helped calm his morning grumpiness.

"First," she began, "you have a sword-fighting lesson with Zaraki sensei, then business with Kuchiki sensei. After lunch you have science with Kurotshuchi sensei, then flying practice with Yoruichi-san. After your lessons, Jyuushiro-sama wants to speak with you." Hitsugaya groaned.

"What, otousan has to wait until I'm worn out from all those classes to talk to me?" he growled. "He can't just do it now?" Matsumoto smiled sweetly.

"Toushiro-sama, you know perfectly well that I am the only one in this house who is brave enough to deal with you in the morning." Hitsugaya shot her another death stare.

"My point exactly!" she said with a laugh. "Now, let's pick you out something to wear." Heading over to the cavernous closet, she selected two outfits, one for sword- fighting, and another to change into afterwards. She laid them out the bed, smoothing them gently to remove the wrinkles.

"Thanks Matsumoto," he said grudgingly. "Now get out so I can change." Matsumoto pouted.

"Aw, Toushiro-sama, you don't have to be embarrassed around me!" she teased. "After all, I changed your diapers, I know exactly what…"

"Matsumoto!" he said threateningly, and Matsumoto laughed.

"Sorry, Toushiro-sama," she apologized with a grin. "I should know better than to tease you in the morning."

"You should know better than to tease me ever," he growled. "Now get out!"

"I'll have your bath drawn so that it's ready for you when you are done training," she said. "Breakfast will be waiting for you also." With that, she bowed herself out of the room so that he could dress.

Hitsugaya sighed. He really didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew that being late for Zaraki sensei always resulted in horrific pain. Damn his father for scheduling that first thing in the morning. It was like he did it on purpose to get him out of bed…oh wait, that was _exactly_ why he did that. Very reluctantly, Hitsugaya extracted himself from his sheets, put on the clothes Matsumoto had selected, and headed down to the dojo.

He arrived before Zaraki sensei, but that suited him just fine. He would rather do his morning warm-up without the bloodthirsty tyrant looking over his shoulder. He began his routine: 2 mile run, 100 push-ups, 300 sit-ups, and 500 squats. Unfortunately, he was only on his 149th squat when the imposing figure of Zaraki Kenpachi entered the dojo.

"Pathetic," he boomed. Hitsugaya tried to ignore him, but one could no easier ignore the presence of Zaraki Kenpachi than forget one's own name. His entire being seemed to fill the room.

"It's my normal warm-up, Zaraki sensei," Hitsugaya replied coolly, not pausing in his routine. "You yourself laid it out for me." Zaraki smirked.

"Yes, but look at you, you're not even breaking a sweat!" Zaraki went to the corner, picked up two 20 pound weights, and handed them to Hitsugaya.

"From now on," Zaraki explained, "you are to do your warm-ups with extra weight." Hitsugaya stifled a groan. But it was true that he wasn't even remotely tired. Finishing his squats, he grabbed his sword and went to face his sensei.

"Ready?" Zaraki asked, a malevolent gleam in his eye. Hitsugaya nodded and before he had even drawn his sword, Zaraki attacked. In the blink of an eye, Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword, deflected the attack, and spun under Zaraki's arm to initiate his own attack.

Zaraki Kenpachi had a rather skewed view of how to train someone. He believed that throwing a person right into the heat of battle was the best way to bring out their potential. This had led to quite a few cuts and bruises on Hitsugaya's part when he first started training seven years ago, but, as much as he hated to admit it, Zaraki's method worked. Hitsugaya's sword was an extension of his right arm. He was fast and lithe, an excellent strategist, and unbelievably strong for his small frame. The "training sessions" with Zaraki sensei had become no more to him than a chance to practice his skills. There was very little left for the world champion to teach him.

The sparring match ended, and Hitsugaya, finally sweating, sheathed his sword. He bowed politely to Zaraki.

"Thank you sensei," he said formally. Zaraki chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever squirt. See you tomorrow." And with that, he swept out of the room, causing a maid outside to shriek with fright at his sudden appearance. Hitsugaya scowled. Zaraki was the only person who could get away with calling him something like "squirt." No one else would ever dare. He would never even have let Zaraki if he hadn't known that the man could tear him limb from limb if he wanted to. Still glowering, he headed back to his room for breakfast and a bath, both of which he knew would have been provided by Matsumoto.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya soaked in the warm bath, the scaling water relaxing his body after the stress of the sparring match. Not that he was so tired physically, but it took a lot of mental energy to keep from being decapitated by Zaraki, and Hitsugaya needed all his brain power to survive the rest of his day. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to his room to eat breakfast. Unfortunately, someone was already in there.

"That's my watermelon Hinamori," Hitsugaya said in an annoyed voice, leaning on the doorframe between the bathroom and bedroom. The girl in his room jumped.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she said startled, hastily swallowing her mouthful of watermelon and wiping the juice off her chin. "I thought you were in the bath!"

"I was," he drawled. "Now I'm out and would like to eat. But it looks like you're doing that for me." Hinamori giggled, completely unembarrassed by the fact that Hitsugaya was standing there in nothing but a towel. Hinamori Momo was Hitsugaya's father's ward. Her parents had been close family friends of the Hitsugayas, and they had taken her in ten years ago after her parents died tragically in a fire. The two had been raised as siblings, but for some reason, Jyuushiro still insisted that they address each other formally, using last names only. But that didn't stop the two from developing a very close friendship. They were the only children in the mansion, and as both of them were home schooled, neither had had much contact with people their own age. Sure, they fought as siblings do, but at the end of the day they had a great respect for each other.

Hitsugaya sat on his bed and snatched a piece of watermelon off the tray provided.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked as he chewed. "Don't you have class?"

"I do," Hinamori replied. "But it's not until later, so I thought you might want some company for breakfast." She looked down at her half eaten piece of watermelon and shifted nervously.

"I prefer eating alone, you know that," he said, taking another slice as he considered her. That was definitely true. He felt awkward when he ate. The only people he allowed to watch him eat were Hinamori, Matsumoto, and his father. He even shooed away the servants, preferring to serve himself rather than have them watch him. If Hinamori came up with an excuse like that, he knew something was wrong.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked gently.

"Well," she said awkwardly, blushing slightly. "I know you're probably not the best person to be asking about this, but what do you think of Aizen-san?" Hitsugaya looked at her. If he was one to smile, he would have, but Hitsugaya Toushiro didn't smile for anyone.

Aizen Souske was a new intern in Hitsugaya's father's company. He was young, but had tremendous potential. Tall and handsome, with wavy brown locks and a genial smile, he charmed everyone who met him. Hitsugaya could clearly understand why Hinamori had a crush on him.

"What makes you think I want to hear about your love life?" he teased, causing Hinamori to blush furiously.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she gasped. "Who said anything about my love life?!"

"You did," Hitsugaya replied casually, taking a third piece. "Just now. When you blushed." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and the deepening of the flush in her cheeks confirmed it.

"Isn't he too old for you?" he asked. "I mean, he's twenty…"

"I'm fifteen!" Hinamori retorted. "That's only five years, there's nothing wrong with that!" Hitsugaya sighed.

"Yes, but you're still a child to him. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Hitsugaya-kun!" she responded angrily. "I'm older than you are!" Hitsugaya shrugged.

"You came to me for advice, so I gave it to you," he said nonchalantly. "Now, I have to go to class. And so do you." Hinamori pouted.

"Moe, all you think about is class," she whined. "Why don't we have fun anymore, like we used to?"

"I'm not three years old anymore," he replied bitterly. "And I think about class because I have a lot of responsibility. I'm going to take over the company someday, and I have to be ready." Hinamori frowned.

"You're growing up too fast, Shiro-chan!" she insisted, and Hitsugaya checked. She had called him Shiro-chan as a child, back when her parents were alive, before they were forced by Hitsugaya's father to address each other more formally. She rarely called him that anymore; only when she was feeling particularly strongly towards him, and when they were alone.

"That's Hitsugaya-sama!" he demanded, knowing that she would never call him that and not really caring. "And now you need to get out so I can put some clothing on. I don't know what's with the women in the house today, but for some reason, they all want to watch me change." Hinamori giggled, then left for her lesson, thinking dreamily about the intern.

**No, this is not a HitsuHina story, so don't be scared. She is just his adopted sister, so they have a sibling's love for each other. Nothing more. Karin will be introduced in a bit, but the next chapter will be devoted to building this world a little more before I start with the relationship bit. So hold on tight!**


	2. An Unwelcome Announcement

**Yeah, slow start, I know, but with AU stories you have to build the world you're working with. This chapter should be fun anyway.**

After making himself decent, Hitsugaya went upstairs to the family library to learn about the finer points of managing a business from Kuchiki Byakuya, an old friend of the family who had been almost as successful at running his company as Hitsugaya's father was. He had made a fortune very early on, then decided to retire young and pursue his life's goal of being a university professor. How he got conned into being a private tutor for the heir to Seireitei Inc., Hitsugaya never figured out. But as his father's successor, learning business strategy was vital to his future, so he spent several hours every day studying with the pompous Kuchiki.

Then it was a quick lunch and down to the basement (or dungeon as Hinamori liked to call it), where the evil, twisted sadist, Kuroshuchi Mayuri taught him the principles of mechanics, aeronautics, and engineering. Seireitei Inc., the Hitsugaya family's company, produced fighter jets. And not those standard, uniform jets the American army used. No, Seireitei Inc.'s jets were one-of-a-kind, personalized for each pilot to fit his or her strengths, weaknesses, and individual flying style. They had secret weapons and special abilities, designed specifically for each jet. It was therefore vitally important that Hitsugaya understood the scientific principles required for constructing every aspect of the jets and their weapons, since he would not only be head of the company, but also the chief engineer. Luckily, Hitsugaya was nothing short of a genius. No other twelve year old could possibly understand some of the advanced principles Kuroshuchi attempted to teach him.

In addition to building the jets, he also had to learn to fly them, hence the flying lesson with Seireitei Inc.'s chief test pilot, Yoruichi, the "goddess of flash" herself. She had broken several world records in her personalized Seireitei Inc. jet, yet still risked her life everyday to test out new and improved designs. Needless to say, she was a very strong and independent woman.

"Hitsugaya-bocchan, get a move on!" she shouted over the whir of the engines as Hitsugaya made his way to the private airstrip behind their mansion. Hitsugaya scoffed. Yoruichi was always so impatient on the ground. Her true element was the air, and she only really felt at home inside a fighter jet.

"I'm coming," he snapped, but Yoruichi didn't really care. She was too busy inspecting the wings and engines with the care a mother gives her child. Finally reaching the plane, Hitsugaya joined her in her inspection. It was his jet after all.

"Looks perfect to me!" Yoruichi exclaimed, putting her hand on her hip and looking very satisfied. "Let's get in the air!"

"No," Hitsugaya stopped her. "There's a screw loose."

"Huh?!" she yelled, furious that she had missed something. She came over to where Hitsugaya was pointing and saw that, sure enough, there was a loose screw under the jet, in a very difficult to see location behind the wing.

"Damn, you're getting good at this kid!" she remarked. "You'll be better than your father someday, bocchan." Hitsugaya smirked smugly, and watched as Yoruichi grabbed a wrench from her belt and crawled under the jet to tighten the screw.

Twirling the wrench like a baton and whistling to herself, Yoruichi emerged, very ready to be in the air. She hopped into her jet, which was waiting and ready right beside Hitsugaya's. Her jet was midnight black with evil yellow cat eyes painted on the side. It was capable of torquing air to create tiny tornados that threw other jets off course and could blow away any object sent flying at her.

"Let's get out of here!" she said cheerily, and Hitsugaya climbed into his jet and prepared for takeoff.

Hitsugaya loved his jet. It was almost like a best friend to him. He and his father had designed it together several years ago, when Jyuushiro decided it was time for his son to learn how to fly. The outside was teal green and the nose cone was painted with the head of a dragon. The internal router system used the heat from the engine to draw energy away from a water tank, cooling the fluid until it froze, allowing Hitsugaya to send a spray of ice crystals out the back. They were designed to pit the surface of an enemy jet and burrow directly through the window, thus creating a pressure drop inside the cockpit and forcing the pilot to abandon the jet, if he didn't die of the bends first. In addition, the diffraction pattern of the ice skewed other pilot's vision, so they would be unsure of the nature and effect of the weapon until it was too late. Sure, he didn't really need the weapon, but what was a fighter jet without one?

"Ready bocchan?" Yoruichi's voice came through the headset he was wearing.

"Ready!" he called back. Then, to his jet he whispered, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru." It was his mantra. Call it a superstition, but all of his father's pilots had a little phrase that they spoke to their jet just before liftoff. Maybe it had something to do with the personalization factor, but it helped the pilot feel more in tuned to his or her jet; like the two really merged as one. Hitsugaya flipped several switches, and his jet, Hyourinmaru, burst into life. He and Yoruichi took to the sky as one.

"Let's see if you can keep up with me bocchan!" he heard her call, then she put on a burst of speed and flew directly into a cloud, with Hitsugaya hot on her tail. He chased her around, copying her every move, from loop-the-loops to barrel rolls.

"Yippee!" Yoruichi cried, splitting his ears open. He scowled, but privately agreed. There was nothing more exhilarating than traveling at twice the speed of sound.

"Race you to the ground bocchan!" Yoruichi called, and Hitsugaya instantly went into a nose-dive, gathering as much speed as he dared. He headed towards the landing strip, knowing that if he didn't touch down in the two square feet marked off with black lines, he would be the laughing stock of the entire company. Not that he was worried. He hadn't missed his mark in years.

With the grace of an eagle, Hitsugaya pulled out of his dive with seconds to spare, then cruised in and lowered his wheels to hit the runway exactly in the center of the black lines. The ground crew cheered.

"Well done bocchan," Yoruichi praised him over his earpiece. He coasted to a taxi and drove the jet into the hanger where the ground crew greeting him with gushing congratulations. He brushed them off. They did this every day and he was far too used to the attention to give it much thought. Removing his earpiece, he went to jump out of the jet by himself.

"Hitsugaya-sama, allow us to help you!" a member of the ground crew begged. Hitsugaya scowled, then leapt from the seat and landed easily on the ground.

"It's not that hard to get out of a jet," he barked, causing the man to recoil. "I do it every day."

"So sorry, Hitsugaya-sama," he apologized, bowing profusely. Hitsugaya scoffed. No matter how many times he scolded them, they would still offer. He waved goodbye to Yoruichi who beamed at him and left to find his father.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya Jyuushiro was rather amused at the moment. Watching Kuroshuchi Mayuri complain about his son was always entertaining. He brushed his long white hair out of his face, settled his elbow on his desk and rested his chin on his hand, fully prepared for the show.

"He's an incorrigible little brat!" Kuroshuchi bellowed. "Always off in his own world, doesn't listen to a word I say, thinking that he's smarter than everyone else! If you think that that spoiled miscreant is capable of taking over for you someday, then maybe you aren't as capable as everyone says you are!" Jyuushiro suppressed a grin with great difficulty.

"And exactly what did Toushiro do today that has you so upset?" he asked as politely as he could. Kuroshuchi snarled.

"He spent the whole lesson staring off into space!" he hissed. "I swear, he didn't absorb a thing!" Before Jyuushiro could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jyuushiro called, trying not to laugh as Kuroshuchi swelled with indignation at whoever had the audacity to interrupt. The door opened and Hitsugaya entered.

"You wanted to see me otousan?" he said. Jyuushiro finally released the smile he had been holding back.

"Ah Toushiro!" he exclaimed. "Kuroshuchi-san and I were just talking about you! Perhaps you can enlighten me on what was covered in today's class?" Jyuushiro knew perfectly well that his son had heard everything that was said in the lesson. He himself knew that Kuroshuchi went too slowly to stimulate Hitsugaya's brain, and that he didn't need to dedicate all his attention to the lecture in order to learn.

"The fluid dynamics of turbulent air flow through an engine and how it raises the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere above the melting point of the metal alloy without destroying it," Hitsugaya replied calmly, keeping his face as neutral as possible. He knew how much his father enjoyed mocking Kuroshuchi, and he didn't let him down. Jyuushiro's face lit up as he suppressed a laugh and turned to Kuroshuchi, who looked like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"I believe you are mistaken, Kuroshuchi-san," Jyuushiro said with mirth. "It seems that Toushiro followed your lesson quite adequately." Kuroshuchi looked like he wanted to retort, but his mouth was incapable of forming the words. He glared daggers at Hitsugaya, then swept out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Jyuushiro broke down in hysterics.

"Oh that man!" he said gleefully through his laughter. "If he didn't have a Nobel Prize in physics, I would replace him, but oh does he brighten up my day! I sometimes wonder why he still bothers teaching you, but I guess his salary is just too good to pass up." Hitsugaya watched with irritation as his father finished his laughing fit.

"So," he prompted. "Matsumoto said you wanted to speak with me." Jyuushiro settled down and waved his arm towards the chair in front of his desk.

"I do. Have a seat." Hitsugaya sat and his father looked at him proudly.

"You are surpassing all my expectations Toushiro," Jyuushiro began. "You're bright, motivated, an exceptional pilot, and rather deadly with a sword. You may only be twelve, but you have reached the point where there is little left to teach you. It is my belief that continuing your lessons as they are will be counterproductive, and frankly, a waste of your time. There is one thing however, that is seriously lacking in your education. And that is human interaction." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I interact with people every day." Jyuushiro shook his head.

"That's not what I mean," he clarified. "I mean people your own age. You spend the whole day with adults, and I daresay it has made you grow up a little too fast for your own good. The only other person here who is even close to your age is Momo, and even she is older than you." Hitsugaya frowned. Where was his father going with this?

"You've never had a friend your age," Jyuushiro continued. "You don't know how to interact with your peers. That is why I believe it is time…" he paused and took a deep breath. He knew his son was not going to like this. "I believe it is time that you cease your homeschooling and enroll in a normal public school." Hitsugaya's jaw dropped.

"What!?" he cried. "Why should I have to go to some gross school full of our employee's children!? Do they have flying lessons? How am I supposed to…" Jyuushiro held up his hand and Hitsugaya grudgingly stopped talking. He crossed his arms in a huff and narrowed his eyes, feeling particularly bratty and not caring.

"I know this doesn't sound very appealing to you…" Jyuushiro said gently.

"You bet it doesn't!" Hitsugaya shot, but Jyuushiro ignored the outburst.

"But I believe that this will be an excellent learning experience for you. In order to run the company, you must not only know about business, engineering, and flying; you must also learn how to interact with others, negotiate with people, be well received and well liked, and understand what people want and how they think. You must be able to make friends, and frankly, because of the sheltered life you've led here, I don't think you have any."

"Hinamori's my friend," Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Hinamori is a special case," Jyuushiro replied. Hitsugaya looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant, but he didn't explain. "Anyway," he said, "I believe that this is the best course of action for you. I have already enrolled you in Karakura Elementary. You will start tomorrow."

"That soon!" Hitsugaya gasped. "I thought I might have some more time to…"

"Time to what exactly?" Jyuushiro asked with a knowing smile. Hitsugaya scowled.

"How long do I have to stay there?" he complained. Jyuushiro smiled.

"Until I have decided that you have sufficiently learned the lesson you are being sent there to learn," he replied vaguely. "I will decide when that is. But, I will warn you in advance, you may find this one harder to learn than anything else so far." Hitsugaya didn't fully understand, but knew that his father was not going to elaborate.

"Is Hinamori coming with me?" he asked, thinking that maybe there would be some positive aspect to this. Jyuushiro shook his head.

"I'm sorry Toushiro, but that would entirely defeat the purpose. You are going there to branch out and interact with new people, not cling to Momo. In addition, she would be in high school." Hitsugaya sighed. He knew that he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine," he said grudgingly.

"Besides," Jyuushiro added. "I have other plans for Momo. She is going to officially join Seireitei Inc. as an assistant to the new intern, Aizen Souske. I think his department will fit her nicely." Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide in surprise. Well, he thought, at least Hinamori would have something to be happy about. Sensing the end of the conversation, he bowed himself out, wanting to go to the dojo to release some of his pent up frustration at his situation.

Jyuushiro watched his son walk out and smiled to himself.

"I'll make him stay in school until he makes a friend. Not a sycophantic suck-up. A real friend. He could use one."

**Yes, in case you were wondering, I made Ukitake Jyuushiro Hitsugaya's father. I promise to explain what's he's talking about regarding Hinamori at some point, but for now you can ignore it. Get excited, 'cause Karin makes an appearance in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and in case you don't know, "bocchan" is a term of respect for rich kids.**


	3. The New Student

Hitsugaya awoke the next morning in a foul mood. Of course, he always woke up in a foul mood, but today was particularly bad. It took Matsumoto five tries rather than the usual three to force him to open his eyes, and his typical morning glare at her was even harsher than it usually was.

"Tisk tisk, that's no way to start the day, Toushiro-sama," she scolded, holding out his tea. "What will everyone at school think?"

"Can you please not remind me of that?" he groaned, taking the tea from her and sipping it slowly, enjoying the feel of the scalding hot liquid burning his throat. Matsumoto chuckled and laid a black Prussian style suit with large gold buttons on his bed.

"What the heck is that?" he asked sourly, staring at the outfit with disgust. He never criticized what Matsumoto picked out for him, but he had never seen something so horrendous presented to him. Matsumoto giggled.

"Why, that's your school uniform, Toushiro-sama," she said cheerily. Hitsugaya looked at her in horror.

"What?!" he wailed. "You mean I have to wear that thing _every day_?"

"Of course!" she replied. "All the students do!"

"I'm not really a student," he said angrily. "I'm just going to learn something about interactions…"

"Well, learning is what students do, Toushiro-sama," she cooed. "So I guess that makes you one!" He gave her an icy stare, which only caused her to laugh.

"Look," she said with an understanding smile. "This won't be for long. Just go for a little while, to humor your father. It's the least you can do for him. You know his health hasn't been so great lately." Hitsugaya scoffed, but knew that Matsumoto was right. Recently, his father had been having strange attacks. He would launch into coughing fits at the oddest times, and sometimes, he would even cough up blood. Hitsugaya was rather nervous, as he was told that it was the same disease that killed his mother, but his father assured him that he was receiving top care, and that major advances had been made since his mother passed away. They didn't usually talk about it, and his attacks were rare enough that no one was too worried, but Hitsugaya agreed that he shouldn't cause his father any undue stress at the moment.

"All right, fine!" he acquiesced, downing his tea and climbing out of bed.

"That's the spirit!" Matsumoto said joyfully.

"Don't push it!" Hitsugaya growled.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Karakura Town was what some people would refer to as a coal minering town, in that everyone in town worked for the same company. Not that they mined coal. They built jets. Seireitei Inc. jets to be specific. Everyone in town was either an executive, an engineer, a mechanic, or in some other way related to Seireitei Inc. So Hitsugaya Jyuushiro was something like the king. And if Jyuushiro was the king, than Hitsugaya Toushiro was the crowned prince. And the crowned prince rarely ventures out of his palace to mingle with the common folk. So you can imagine the excitement when the Hitsugaya limo pulled up in front of Karakura Elementary.

"Is that what I think it is?" a girl squealed, leaning out the window.

"It is, it is!" a boy cried, trying to push her aside to get a better view. "It's Hitsugaya-sama's limo!" Excited whispers ran through the class as everyone crowded around the window, desperate for a peak. Everyone except one girl with raven hair, who sat at her desk, thoroughly uninterested in the commotion.

"Karin-chan!" her twin Yuzu called from the window. "Come see, come see!"

"It's just a limo," Karin said annoyed. "What do I care?" Yuzu pouted, then turned back to window, craning her neck to try and see above her classmates heads. Karin rested her head on the desk and ignored them.

Her sensei bounded into the room, with an enormous grin on her face.

"Ok class!" she said excitedly. "Take your seats! I've got a real treat for you!" Their sensei was rarely so enthusiastic about anything, so, despite the limo, the class filed into their seats, curious what had their sensei so riled up.

"We've got a new student joining our class!" she said exuberantly, and everyone exchanged glances. New students weren't that uncommon. People often moved in and out of Karakura to work for Seireitei Inc. In fact, they had already had two new students this year.

"Come in please, Hitsugaya-sama," the teacher said eagerly, and a rush of excited whispers spread through the class as the white haired boy entered the room. He looked awkward and uncomfortable but no one seemed to notice.

"Oh my god, it's really him!" a boy gasped.

"He's cuter in person than he is in the newspaper!" a girl squealed. A short boy in the back stood up on his chair to get a better look, but leaned so far forward that he toppled over his desk and crashed to the floor. Karin rolled her eyes.

"He's just some rich kid," she mumbled.

"Hitsugaya-sama," the teacher said breathlessly. "Why don't you take that empty seat at Kurosaki Karin's desk?" The class groaned audibly.

"Why _Kurosaki_?"

"I wanted Hitsugaya-sama to sit next to me!"

Karin simply shrugged. Hitsugaya took his seat, followed by the watchful eyes of everyone in the class. He scowled. The teacher took several more moments to bask in her good fortune, then turned to the board and began the lesson.

Karin glanced at her new desk-mate and realized that he didn't have a book. She sighed. Rich kid or no, he was her new classmate, and she decided that she should at least try to be nice to him. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered. "Want to share my book?" Hitsugaya checked. He stared at her like he had never seen anything like her. Who did she think she was, calling him Hitsugaya-kun so casually? The only person allowed to call him that was Hinamori, and she was practically his sister!

"No," he said curtly, turning his attention back to the front of the room. Karin was affronted. He really was as spoiled as she thought he was. Fine, if he didn't want to be nice, then she didn't need to be nice either. With a huff, she focused back on the lecture.

"All right class," the teacher announced about an hour later. "It's time for the exam. Everyone put your books away." The sound of shuffling paper filled the room as everyone cleared their desks. The teacher walked through the rows distributing exams. When she reached Hitsugaya she said,

"Hitsugaya-sama, I know you weren't here for this material. If you don't want to take the exam…" but Hitsugaya cut her off by reaching out his hand to take the paper. It was only 6th grade, how hard could it be? She flushed and handed him the exam with a small bow.

Karin rolled her eyes. He was just another student! The teacher had no obligation to call him Hitsugaya-sama and treat him like royalty! The thought made her angry. But she pushed it aside. She had been studying for weeks for this exam and she needed to focus.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Pencil's down!" the teacher called, and there was a collective groan and a flurry of frustrated whispers as the teacher collected the exam. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"These students are so dumb!" he thought. "That test was remarkably simple." The girl next to him, Kurosaki Karin if he remembered correctly, seemed pleased with herself, but was doing her best not to let it show.

"Maybe she's not as stupid as she looks," he thought vaguely.

"All right class, you can go to lunch now," the teacher proclaimed and there was a mad scuffle as everyone shot out of their desks and swarmed towards Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-sama," a pretty girl with long, curly hair cooed, batting her eyelashes furiously. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?" she asked sweetly, indicating three starry-eyed girls behind her.

"Watch it Nanami!" threatened an equally attractive, but slightly more intimidating girl. "Hitsugaya-sama is going to eat with us! Isn't that right ladies?" she asked the two girls who flanked her sides looking rather like bodyguards.

"Oi, girls, back off!" shouted a tall, broad shouldered guy, who was accompanied by four cronies. "Hitsugaya-sama's gonna' eat lunch with the guys! Aren't ya!" he said, glaring at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya gulped. He could push away the ground crew or the servants when they got annoying, but he had no idea how he was going to get out of this.

"Actually," he said, trying not to sound as awkward as he felt, "I prefer to eat alone…"

"Nonsense!" Nanami announced. "Who would turn down the opportunity to eat with such attractive young ladies?" The girls behind her giggled.

"Who are you calling attractive?" the second girl barked, causing several of the giggling girls to jump. "We're the most beautiful crew that ever graced this school, and don't you forget it!" Nanami rolled her eyes.

"You would be," she drawled, "if it wasn't for that large mole on your face!" The girl puffed up in rage.

"It's a birthmark, and it's…"

"Will you all please SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to face the speaker, who was a rather disgruntled Karin. She had been entirely ignored in the fray, and frankly, she was completely uninterested in it, but since she and Hitsugaya shared a desk, she was unable to extract herself from the gaggle of fans that surrounded him, and it irritated her immensely.

"First of all," the continued gruffly, "can't you see that he's uncomfortable? Anyone would be if they were being suffocated like this! Second, he said he likes eating alone, so let him eat alone! And third, _he's just a kid_! Like us! So leave him alone if he wants to be left alone!"

"Easy for you to say Kurosaki!" Nanami spat. "Just because your father doesn't work for Seireitei Inc. doesn't mean you can ignore how special Hitsugaya-sama is!" That was true. Karin's father was the town doctor and one of the few people in Karakura not employed by Seireitei Inc. A satisfied smile spread across Karin's face.

"Yes," she said vindictively. "All your parents work for Seireitei Inc. How would you like it if Hitsugaya-kun here went home and told his father how annoying you all were?" She seemed to have struck gold. A look of dread spread across the mob's faces as they realized the truth behind her words. Slowly, they backed away.

"We'll be out front if you want to find us, Hitsugaya-sama," Nanami sang as a last ditch attempt before scurrying out of the room followed by her posy. Everyone else followed suit, leaving Hitsugaya and Karin alone.

"Thanks," Hitsugaya said grudgingly, but Karin had already gathered her books and was halfway across the room.

"Oi!" he called to her, and she paused at the door and turned to face him.

"What?" she spat. Hitsugaya checked once again. What was this girl playing at?

"Um, thanks for that," he said again, but Karin simply shrugged.

"They were in my way too. I didn't do it just for you. Have a good lunch. I've got kendo practice." And with that she swept out the door, leaving Hitsugaya with some very confused thoughts.

**So Karin's a kendo fanatic rather than a soccer fanatic, but hey, it's an AU so I can do that. Plus, they may play soccer at some point too, so it's not really all that different. But kendo works better in the story at the moment and frankly, you all know that Karin would love sword fighting. It's in her blood.**

**Oh, and yeah they're sharing a desk like in pioneer days, but it kinda works. Just think of the room as two people to a desk. It will actually be really important.**


	4. Kendo

**So, I've wanted to write this scene forever, but never had the opportunity. It never worked with the other "Hitsugaya going to school" fics, but it works great in this one. So enjoy!**

**Oh, and no, Nanami is not based on any character from another show. She's just your average popular girl with a haughty attitude and a loyal posy of admirers. You know the type. She'll develop a little more, but won't be spectacularly important, though she will play a role in her own special way.**

Hitsugaya finished his lunch quickly while the classroom was deserted, then went to the window to gaze out over the school grounds. Clusters of students were sitting in small circles, laughing and sharing food. Several kids were playing soccer on the adjacent field. And the kendo team was hard at work, swinging their swords in unison in their attempt to squeeze in lunch-time practice.

He sighed. Wasn't the whole point of his being at school to be out there, mingling with the other students and making friends? But he had no desire to talk to any of them, let alone befriend them. He could tell by the way they talked to him that all they were interested in was his position as Hitsugaya Jyuushiro's son. Sure, he was used to people sucking up to him, and frankly, he enjoyed it most of the time, but they were always the servants or the grounds crew, people that were actually his subordinates. How was he supposed to develop a friendship with people like his classmates? They were all so shallow.

All except that one girl. That Kurosaki Karin. She treated him like any other student, and although it had infuriated him initially, after experiencing that mob, he almost appreciated it. He looked back out the window. Karin had said something about kendo practice. Sure enough, there she was, the only girl in a group of about a dozen guys, now paired off with partners as they sparred with each other. Hitsugaya watched them longingly. He had missed his sparring lesson that morning, and was just itching to hold a sword in his hands, even if it was a wooden one. Decision made, he headed outside.

Heads turned to stare at him and a rush of whispers followed him as he made his way across the yard towards the kendo team. He did his best to ignore them.

"Come on team!" the coach shouted, slapping his hand with his shinai like a nun with a ruler. He was a large, beefy man, with a short stature and even shorter temper. "Only one more week until the tournament! Step it up!" He paused briefly in front of a short boy who was getting mutilated by his much larger opponent. The coach peered at him, then rapped him on the head with his shinai.

"Hold your stance!" he insisted, as the boy clutched his head in pain. "You're flopping all over the place like jello! You've got to be solid when you fight."

"Actually," Hitsugaya said, approaching the coach from behind. Everyone gasped at his sudden appearance. "With his small size, a fluid motion may be more effective. If he remains solid, he'll just get bowled over, but he can use his smaller size to his advantage if he remains light on his feet." The rest of the team held their breath as they waited for the coach's reaction. He seemed to have swollen to twice his normal size.

"And who are you to tell me how to run _my_ team?" he bellowed in fury, his face turning as red as a tomato as he whipped around to face Hitsugaya. The coach laid eyes on Hitsugaya and his expression changed from rage to fear so rapidly, it was as if someone had melted his facial features.

"Hit…Hitsugaya-sama!" he stuttered, bowing deeply and profusely. "I'm sorry, forgive my insolence, I didn't realize it was you!" Hitsugaya scoffed. Nearby, Karin groaned.

"Again with the royal treatment," she mumbled angrily. "What a spoiled brat!" Hitsugaya simply rolled his eyes, then approached the boy.

"Let me show you a move," he offered, and the boy nervously handed over his shinai. Hitsugaya faced the boy's opponent. He was nearly twice Hitsugaya's size with beady eyes and a sharp, pointed face. The rest of the team formed a circle around them to watch the match.

"Now, when facing an opponent who's significantly larger than you," Hitsugaya explained, "your smaller size can actually be used to your advantage, since you can be more agile. For example…" he ran at his opponent head on. The boy smirked and raised his sword above his head to land a hit, but Hitsugaya changed directions at the last second, swung around the boy's side and smacked him on the head from behind, knocking him to the ground before he had a chance to react. A round of applause broke out.

"That was amazing, Hitsugaya-sama!" the coach gushed. Karin fake gagged.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-sama!" his opponent called. "How about a rematch?" The crowd looked at him eagerly.

"Alright," Hitsugaya agreed, feeling rather excited now that he was holding a sword. "But what do you say we make it more interesting?" The boy studied him.

"How so?" he asked curiously. Hitsugaya smirked. He removed his belt and tied it around his eyes.

"I'll fight blind," he said amused, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Ready?" Hitsugaya goaded. "Attack me with everything you've got!" The boy paused for a moment, then charged straight forward. Hitsugaya parried the attack with ease, then swung his shinai, landing a sharp blow to the stomach and bowling the boy over for the second time. There was stunned silence for a moment, then the crowd broke out with cheers and applause. And it wasn't just the kendo team anymore. Practically the whole school was crowded around them by this point, and all eyes were on Hitsugaya.

All except Karin's. Her eyes were on the opponent Hitsugaya had defeated. It was Kanji, Karin's closest friend. No one but she had been able to beat him before, yet here he was, curled up on the ground clutching his gut like an amateur. Suddenly, Karin's annoyance turned to fury. She extracted herself from the cluster of gawking students and stood to face Hitsugaya.

"Oi, brat, are you brave enough to face me?" she challenged. A hush fell over the crowd and there was a collective intake of breath. Hitsugaya's face twitched ever so slightly at her insult, but he raised his shinai in a ready stance anyway.

"Oh, and you won't need that silly belt," she continued, a satisfied smirk crossing her face. "You'll need all the help you can get." Hitsugaya returned her smirk.

"You seem pretty confident," he retorted, tossing the belt to the side. "You really think you can take me without a handicap?"

"Yes," Karin sneered. "As a matter of fact, I do. Let's go!" Karin let out a battle cry and charged. Hitsugaya countered her strike just in time. She was much faster than he had predicted.

"You're pretty good," he noted. "But can you block this!" He broke the stalemate and swung again. Instead of blocking, Karin dodged, then returned the attack before Hitsugaya had recovered from his swing. He ducked out of the way, but could feel the shinai graze his hair. Not to be outdone, he raced forward with a series of rapid jabs, but Karin deflected each one, finally pushing his shinai away far enough to send in her own attack, which Hitsugaya had to jump backwards to avoid.

"Maybe that'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Karin called triumphantly. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I'm just getting started!" he replied, then attacked with lightning speed.

The match continued for several minutes, and it was unclear who was really the better fighter. The school watched with awe. The coach just stood there with his jaw hanging open.

Hitsugaya was impressed to say the least. Karin's talent with a sword was unbelievable. It rivaled his own, yet he had had the benefit of a having a world champion as his sensei, while Karin had this misinformed brute. Yet her raw talent was spectacular. All the same, Hitsugaya's competitive side was flaring up. He could not lose this fight. He couldn't!

With renewed determination, Hitsugaya slashed several times, but Karin parried them all. She went in for an attack and he jumped backwards. She thrust forward, but instead of countering or moving backwards, Hitsugaya simply crouched down. Karin, who had been expecting resistance, lost her balance for a split second, and Hitsugaya seized on that advantage.

"Gotcha!" he cried, slashing upwards as he rose from him squat. The force of the impact sent Karin flying backwards, where she crashed into several spectators, knocking them to the ground with her. The crowd went wild. Furious, Karin pushed herself off her human landing pad and tried to stand, but instantly winched in pain, clutching her side. She knew she had broken at least one rib.

Hitsugaya saw her wince and tried to approach her and ask if she was ok, but he was suddenly surrounded by a crazed mob who were all congratulating him profusely, and his path to her was completely blocked.

"Wait…but…" he stuttered, but no one was listening. They were too busy patting him on the back and cheering like mad.

"Come on Karin, let's get you some help," said a kind voice. Karin glanced up and found herself looking into Kanji's concerned face.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively, taking his hand as he helped her stand. He put an arm around her to support her.

"Your dad should fix you up in no time," he said reassuringly as he walked her away. "Great fight by the way!" Karin scoffed.

"What was so great about it?" she grumbled. "I lost!"

"So!?" Kanji exclaimed. "I've never seen you look so cool!" Karin grinned appreciatively.

"Besides," Kanji continued. "Did you really think you could go up against Hitsugaya-sama? I mean he…"

"One more word," Karin threatened, "and I _will_ knock all your teeth out!" Kanji looked at her with concern.

"What, you don't like him?" Karin scowled.

"What's to like? He's a spoiled brat who thinks that he's smarter than everyone else and better than all of us! Everyone treats him like a prince! He thinks he can just waltz right into our school and…"

"Woah, ok, ok, I get it," Kanji said with a laugh. "But don't you think you're being just a little harsh on him? I mean, he's in an awkward position. He's the new kid, I'm sure he's just trying to fit in the only way he knows how." Karin scoffed.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a snot-nosed little rich kid!" Kanji chuckled.

"Maybe you're more alike than you think," he whispered airily.

"What was that?!" Karin demanded.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kanji balked at the death glare Karin was giving him.

**Yeah, so like I said, I made Karin a kendo master rather than a soccer master, but I think it still works fine. I don't think there's anything unrealistic about this scene, and it was so much fun to write! I hope it was fun to read.**

**In case you don't know, a shinai is a bamboo sword used in kendo. It really shouldn't be strong enough to break someone's rib, but hey, Hitsugaya has one powerful swing.  
**


	5. Hitsugaya's Mistake

Karin didn't return to school that afternoon. Hitsugaya kept glancing at the empty seat next to him, trying not to let guilt overwhelm him. No one else seemed particularly concerned about Karin. Well, her sister Yuzu was distraught, but apparently, Karin was injured often enough that a simple broken rib was nothing to worry about. But this didn't make Hitsugaya feel any better.

He was accustomed to people around him getting injured. Test pilot's jobs are fraught with risk. Yoruichi had broken nearly every bone in her body on at least two occasions, and she had the best record of any pilot in the company. Hitsugaya himself had broken an arm when an engine of a nearby jet backfired, sending him barreling into the wall. Similar injuries were always occurring amongst the members of the grounds crew. And then there was that mysterious illness that had killed him mother. The one that was currently infecting his father. And the fire that had killed Hinamori's parents.

Yes, illness and injury were just part of his life, but never before had Hitsugaya been the cause of an injury like this, and he didn't like it. Especially when he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Karin.

There was just something about her. Something different from the rest of her classmates. She was bold and forceful, she treated him like a human, not a prince. She was bright and a brilliant fighter. He sighed. Tomorrow, he decided, he would have to do something to apologize.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Welcome home, Hitsugaya-sama," the butler said with a bow. Hitsugaya nodded in recognition, tossed his school bag to a maid, and went into the sitting room to collapse on the couch. The room was bright with enormous bay windows and a very high ceiling. It faced west and had a spectacular view of the sunset in the evenings. But the sun was far from setting at this point.

"So how was your first day?!" Matsumoto asked cheerily, coming into the room with a tray of tea and candy.

"Do you really want to know?" Hitsugaya groaned, rolling over to avoid looking at her.

"Of course!" Matsumoto replied, settling herself down next to him and placing the tray on the coffee table.

"The teacher's horribly boring, the students are all immature suck ups, and the kendo coach is a moron."

"That good huh?" Matsumoto said with a laugh. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"So," she continued. "Did you make any friends?" Hitsugaya didn't reply, and Matsumoto looked at him curiously.

"Matsumoto," he said seriously, finally sitting up. "How do you apologize to someone you've injured?" Matsumoto blinked several times. Not the response she was expecting.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked gently. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Well," he began, "I met this girl…Stop smiling!" he demanded as Matsumoto grinned profusely. "It's not what it sounds like! She's my desk mate. From the second I met her, I knew she was…different. I mean, she called me Hitsugaya-kun, not Hitsugaya-sama like everyone else. She treated me like any other normal kid. It was weird, I'll admit, but after a while, I realized it was almost better than how everyone else was treating me. I feel like, she's someone who can get to know me, the real me, not just me as the heir to Seireitei Inc.

"Anyway, apparently she's a kendo genius. Her natural talent is incredible; I've never seen anything like it. She challenged me to a match and I…got competitive and…I think I broke her rib." Hitsugaya paused and stared out the window, where the clouds were floating lazily. Matsumoto considered him.

"Wow," she thought to herself. "Maybe this girl is actually teaching him some humility." She smiled at the thought.

"Well," she mused, "I would get her something. You know, something small, but just to show her that you thought of her and are truly sorry for what you did."

"Like what?" he asked. "What am I supposed to give someone like her?"

"She's your friend," Matsumoto replied slyly. "You figure it out." Hitsugaya groaned in annoyance and Matsumoto giggled.

"You're useless sometimes, you know that?" he said in aggravation. Matsumoto grinned and Hitsugaya reached out to the tray and took his tea.

"And what's with the candy?" he asked in irritation.

"Jyuushiro-sama thought that it might help cheer you up after a long day at school!" she said amused.

"Ahhh!" Hitsugaya screamed with frustration. "When will he learn that I don't like sweets?!" Matsumoto nearly fell off the couch in her laughing fit.

oooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was crowded around a sign hanging outside the door when Hitsugaya approached the classroom the next morning.

"What's everyone looking at?" he asked the boy next to him. The boy seemed to shrink in size by being addressed directly by Hitsugaya, but answered nonetheless.

"It's the grades for the test we took yesterday, Hitsugaya-sama," he said breathlessly. Hitsugaya scoffed. He really couldn't have cared less how he scored, but now that he was here, everyone began asking him how he did, so he searched the list for his name.

"I'm at the top," he announced to the eager crowd. "What does that mean?" Excitement spread through the crowd, and Hitsugaya caught snippets like, "I _knew _he was smart!" and, "Wow, he wasn't even here when we learned the material!"

"I means," said an annoyed voice, finally answering Hitsugaya's question. "That you took my spot!" Hitsugaya turned to face the speaker and saw that it was none other than Karin, who seemed to have recovered both her ability to walk properly and her bad attitude.

"What?" he asked as politely as he could. Karin scowled and pointed to the name just below his on the list. It was hers.

"I've been top of the class all year, then you just march in here, no studying whatsoever, with your fancy-pants rich kid education and take away my hard earned spot! Who do you think you are?!" Hitsugaya checked. How was he supposed to react to that?

"Look," he said, starting to get angry himself. "It's not _my_ fault I did so well on the test. I'm sorry I knew the answers, but that's just how it is. Deal with it!" Karin glared at him.

"Whatever," she said with a huff, then turned to walk away. It was then that Hitsugaya remembered that he intended to apologize for breaking her rib.

"Wait a second," he called after her, pushing his way through the crowd to reach her.

"What do you want?" she barked, whipping around to face him. Hitsugaya really wished the rest of the class wasn't gawking at him, but he knew he would never get Karin alone.

"I just…" he began awkwardly. "I wanted to apologize. For yesterday. For breaking your rib I mean." She looked at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "I wouldn't have thought a guy like you knew how to apologize." Hitsugaya's face turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he insisted. Karin shrugged.

"Just that I didn't think you spoiled rich kids knew how to admit mistakes," she drawled. "But anyway, don't worry about it. I've had worse, believe me."

"Well," Hitsugaya continued, feeling rather embarrassed. "I got you something to apologize." Ignoring the rash of whispers that broke out behind him and the incredulous look on Karin's face, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bouquet of red and yellow flowers. A collective gasp spread through the crowd.

"I got these from the garden at my house," Hitsugaya explained. "I thought they might…"

"How _dare_ you!?" Karin cried, her face contorted in rage. "What kind of girl do you think I am?!" Hitsugaya was completely taken aback.

"What…?" he began, but before he could finish, Karin had chucked the flowers in his face and stormed into the classroom. Hitsugaya stood there, flabbergasted. He had no idea what had just occurred.

"Neh, Hitsugaya-sama?" Namami said sweetly, sauntering up to him. "I'll take those flowers if Kurosaki doesn't want them."

"Here," Hitsugaya said rudely, shoving them in her face. He turned away from the crowd who was busy ogling Nanami and the flowers and headed towards the bathroom, deciding that, considering the raging lioness herself was his desk mate, ditching first period would probably be a good idea.

oooooooooooooooo

"I just don't get it!" Hitsugaya shouted, pacing his room in frustration. "Why did she react like that?" Hinamori, who was sitting on his bed, could only laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hitsugaya spat, glaring at Hinamori who was having difficulty controlling herself.

"Oh, yes it is, Hitsugaya-kun, because you are just so clueless. It's cute really," she said with mirth. Hitsugaya shot her a death look.

"I am not _cute_!" he said warningly. "And stop laughing at me!" Hinamori shoved a pillow into her face to attempt to smother her giggles. She was mildly successful.

"Do you want to explain to me exactly what is so funny about this situation, or do I have to guess?" Hitsugaya said with irritation. Hinamori, having managed to calm down somewhat, took several deep breaths before beginning.

"Well," she explained, "usually, guys only give girls flowers as a sign of affection. You know, romantic affection." Hitsugaya turned beet red.

"But…" he stuttered. "But I…I didn't…HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?" he screamed, causing Hinamori to laugh again. She shook her head.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun, you have so much to learn about the world." Hitsugaya resumed his pacing, furious with himself that he had made such a horrible mistake. He had only intended to apologize. There was no hidden message in the gift at all! But clearly, Karin had thought there was, which was why she had exploded at him.

"Why did you give her flowers to apologize anyway?" Hinamori asked, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. "You could have given her anything."

"Because I always give _you_ flowers when you're upset and it always seems to help," he replied, glaring at her like it was her fault. "You always said flowers were bright and happy, so they work wonders to cheer you up." He froze as a thought struck him. "You never took that the wrong way…did you?" he asked nervously. Hinamori's very precarious control over her laughing fit evaporated and she fell backwards, laughing harder than she had in a long time.

"Of course not, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said through her giggles. "You're my brother. Flowers have an entirely different meaning for me when they come from you." Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief. Wow, he had a lot to learn about girls.

"So, speaking of romance," he said thoughtfully, wanting to move the conversation away from this embarrassing topic, "how are things going with Aizen?" Hinamori blushed furiously.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she gasped. "He's my boss now! I can't just…"

"You still like him don't you?" he teased. Hinamori's blush deepened.

"So what if I do?" she said offhandedly. "It's not like a guy like him would ever notice a girl like me."

"I think you might be surprised," Hitsugaya said encouragingly. "You're a really special person." Hinamori beamed at him.

"Thanks Shiro-chan!" she said gratefully.

"It's Hitsugaya-sama!" he replied with a tiny smile.

**Hehe, Hitsugaya is so clueless. Anyway, next chapter the plot thickens, so you have something to look forward to.  
**


	6. A Real Conversation

**Just as I head's up, I will be spending the next two weeks deworming orphans in Somalia. Haha, just kidding, but seriously, I might as well be doing that for all the internet access I'll have. So this story is going to take about a two week break. But don't worry, I'll definitely finish it when I get back. Hopefully, I'll do some decent writing while I'm gone. So enjoy this extra-long chapter, and I'll see you in two weeks :)**

Hitsugaya approached school with extreme apprehension the next morning. He had no idea how to explain to Karin that the flowers had not been a romantic gesture. Taking a deep breath, he entered the classroom. Karin was sitting at their desk, chatting animatedly with the brutish guy, Kanji, he had embarrassed in that kendo match.

"Did you catch the soccer game last night?" Kanji asked, leaning backwards in his chair.

"When was the last time I missed a game?" Karin said with a laugh. "What did you think about Nakamura Shunsuke's goal at the last second for the win?! I thought I was going to die! What a play that was."

"Aw, Karin's got a crush on a soccer star! How cute," Kenji mocked. Karin responded by slugging him, and his precariously perched chair toppled over backwards sending him sprawling.

"I don't get crushes, you of all people should know that!" she said dangerously. "I do _not_ date!" They stared at each other for a few seconds, then both burst out laughing. Karin stood up and reached out a hand to help Kanji off the floor.

"Although," she said thoughtfully. "If I ever did fall for a guy, Nakamura Shunsuke would be a pretty good catch." Kanji chuckled, then pushed Karin backwards so that she tripped and landed in her chair. The two continued to talk about incredible plays from the match and Hitsugaya decided that interrupting them to apologize would just be too rude. So he hovered near the door and didn't take his seat until the teacher called the class to order.

"Settle down!" she instructed. "I have an important announcement to make, so listen up. It's time for the annual End of Year Project." A collective groan spread through the class. The End of Year Project was an enormous assignment. Students were paired off into groups of two and had to write an eternally long paper on the topic of their choice. They were given two months to do the research and write the paper, then on the last day of school, they presented their projects to each other. The paper and presentation were a huge portion of their grade and required a tremendous amount of work. But that wasn't the worst part. The problem with the End of Year Project was that the teacher always assigned the partners. And she always did a horrible job. It was as if she went through the class and hand selected the worst enemies to pair together. It was practically tradition.

"Since I know most years people are unhappy with the partners I select," the teacher said with a small smile, "this year we're going to do things a little differently." She held up a basket filled with slips of paper.

"I'm going to go around the room and one person at each desk will select their partner randomly from this basket. You can only change if you pick yourself, or someone who has already been partnered off. Am I understood?" Karin moaned. This seemed altogether more complicated. Why couldn't she just let them choose their own partners? The teacher made her way down the aisles.

Finally, she reached Karin and Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-sama," she said encouragingly. "Why don't you draw?" Karin stifled a growl. Not that she really cared who picked the stupid piece of paper, but still, why was he so much more special than her?

The class held their breath as Hitsugaya reached his hand into the basket. He took a piece of paper, opened it and blinked several times, not wanting to believe the name written on it. He didn't know whether to be excited or petrified.

"It says," he began nervously, "Kurosaki Karin." The room exploded.

"What!?"

"I wanted to be with Hitsugaya-sama!"

"She doesn't even like him!"

"He'd be so much better off as my partner!"

But no one was more livid than Karin.

"Sensei!" she cried, not bothering to raise her hand. "Can I please switch? I'm sure anyone would be happy to trade with me!" Mutual agreement spread throughout the class.

"Oi, I'm not an object!" Hitsugaya protested, but no one seemed to be listening to him. They were all watching the teacher with baited breath.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki," she reprimanded, "but you know the rules. No trading."

"But…" Karin began.

"No buts!" the teacher admonished. "Learning to work as a team is part of this assignment too. Now I don't want to hear another word about it." With that she moved on to the next desk. Karin crossed her arms in a huff.

"Wonderful," she glowered sarcastically. Hitsugaya tried desperately to think of something to say to her, but before he could, he heard Nanami's shrill voice scream,

"Kanji! I don't want to work with _Kanji_!"

"The feeling's mutual," Kanji replied angrily. Even in her annoyed state, Karin laughed. Kanji glared at her.

"Alright class!" the teacher said, moving back to stand at the front of the room. "You're all paired off now. I want you to meet with your partners this evening and decide on a topic. I will approve them tomorrow. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes sensei," the class responded in unison.

oooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya didn't get the chance to talk to Karin before the bell rang to signify the end of the school day. Karin dashed from the room before anyone else had even started packing up, but Hitsugaya wouldn't let her disappear. He needed to talk to her. And now he had the perfect excuse. Mustering up his courage, he chased her out of the room and caught up with her just as she had left the building.

"Kurosaki!" he called, and thankfully, she turned to face him. Unfortunately, she looked highly agitated.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled. Hitsugaya held his ground. He would not let himself be intimidated by her.

"So, I guess we're partners right?" he said awkwardly. "For this project thing." Karin shot him an incredulous look.

"What about it?" she sneered. Hitsugaya finally lost his patience.

"Look!" he stated, trying not to raise his voice too much and cause a scene. "I'm trying to understand why you hate me so much! What did I ever do to you?" She gave him the most sarcastic look he had ever seen, and Hitsugaya felt like an idiot.

"Ok, fine!" he said, understanding her look even though she hadn't spoken a word. "I broke your rib. I'm sorry. It was an accident. I thought you could handle that swing." Karin opened her mouth to retort, but Hitsugaya wouldn't let her.

"I mean," he continued, "except for my sensei, I've never seen anyone spar so well. I guess I assumed you'd block it. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that you don't know me at all, so you have no right to hate me just because of the way other people treat me. I can't help being rich and I can't help being the heir to Seireitei Inc. That's just who I am. So don't fault me for it before you've even had a real conversation with me!" Karin's mouth was still open, but she didn't seem to have any words to form with it. Hitsugaya smirked triumphantly.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about the flowers," he added quickly, wanting to get everything out in the open now that he had the upper hand. "I always give my sister flowers to cheer her up, and I just thought flowers made girls happy. I didn't realize they had a romantic connotation. They weren't meant to have any special meaning or anything. So I'm sorry if you misinterpreted them." Karin considered him a moment, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" he demanded, slightly put out that she found this situation amusing.

"It's just that, I guess I forgot that you've lived your whole life in a bubble. Any other guy would know exactly what giving a girl flowers meant." Hitsugaya blushed slightly.

"I can't help it that I was raised in a bubble," he said grudgingly, and Karin chuckled.

"You're right, you can't," she agreed. "Have you ever interacted with kids your own age before?" Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Only my sister," he replied. "And she's 3 years older than me." Karin looked at him like she had never seen him before.

"I'm impressed," she continued. "You've got more backbone than I gave you credit for. I mean, standing up to me is no easy task."

"Yeah, that much I've figured out," Hitsugaya agreed, and Karin cuffed him on the arm.

"Ok," she sighed. "Maybe being your partner won't be that bad after all." Hitsugaya felt himself relax. At least that was over with.

ooooooooooooooooo

The limo pulled up to the Hitsugaya mansion and Karin had difficulty hiding her awe.

"Wow," was all she could say as she stepped out of the car. "It's even bigger than I thought."

"Yeah, well, my grandfather built it," Hitsugaya said awkwardly. They headed up the stairs and into the grand entrance hall.

"Welcome home Hitsugaya-sama. Hitsugaya-sama's guest," the butler said politely with a bow. Karin opened her mouth to say something, but Hitsugaya beat her to it.

"She's got a name," he corrected the butler. "And it's not Hitsugaya-sama's guest. It's Kurosaki Karin, and don't you forget it." Karin looked at Hitsugaya with a mixture of amusement and respect.

"I'll be sure to remember that Hitsugaya-sama," the butler replied with another bow. "Welcome to the Hitsugaya manor, Kurosaki-sama."

"Come on," Hitsugaya said, directing her out of the entrance hall.

"You didn't have to stand up for me," she said in mock anger. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Hitsugaya simply shrugged. Karin tried not to look too impressed as they walked past cavernous rooms.

"This place is…amazing," she marveled. "I never really gave it much thought, but wow!" Hitsugaya shrugged again.

"Yeah, but it tends to feel claustrophobic when you never leave. Besides, I don't really use most of the rooms. They're mainly for my father to entertain his guests and clients." They paused outside a door.

"This is my room…" Hitsugaya started to say, reaching for the handle, but he was cut off by a frantic maid who ran up to them, seeming extremely concerned about something.

"So sorry to bother you, Hitsugaya-sama," she said, trying to catch her breath, "but one of Kuroshuchi-san's experiments exploded and…"

"You have no clue what it was so you don't know how to clean it up?" Hitsugaya finished her sentence in a tired voice. Karin chuckled.

"I take it things like this happen often," she said, clearly entertained by the situation.

"You have no idea," he replied, rolling his eyes. Karin laughed again.

"Alright," Hitsugaya acquiesced to the maid's tremendous relief. "I'll take a look."

"Thank you Hitsugaya-sama!" she said gratefully.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Hitsugaya called to Karin. "Just wait in there." He followed the anxious maid down the hall. Still chuckling, Karin opened the door.

She was impressed, and not the way she had been with the rest of the house. His room looked almost…normal. A little neat for her taste, but still, not what she was expecting from someone she presumed to be spoiled beyond his wildest dreams. The room was simple. There was no grand four poster bed, no priceless paintings or ornamental rugs, and no crystal chandelier. Except for the vast size, it could have been any 12 year olds' room. Well, any 12 year old who happened to be a genius that is.

The walls were lined with book shelves filled with titles like _Advanced Astrophysics_ and _Business Ethics_, but there were also sections on philosophy, poetry, and even books in a language Karin recognized as English.

"Wow," she marveled. "He's quite the little reader. No wonder he's so smart."

The few square feet of wall that weren't covered in bookshelves held framed posters. There was one entitled "The Anatomy of a Fighter Plane" which had a schematic of a jet with all its parts labeled. Another showed two samurai in the midst of a battle. And a third…Karin's jaw dropped.

"No way!" she gasped in disbelief. "Nakamura Shunsuke!" It was the same exact poster of the Japanese soccer star that she had hanging over her bed.

"I can't believe he's a soccer fan! I guess he's human after all."

Pleased with her discovery, she continued her exploration. In the corner next to his bed was a large desk. Feeling slightly invasive, Karin went over to investigate. She was disappointed. The contents of the desk were extremely boring. A box of pens, a cup of calligraphy brushes, an ink pad, a notebook, and a small picture were all that graced the surface. Karin picked up the picture to look at it more closely. There were three people in it. The man Karin recognized immediately as a younger Hitsugaya Jyuushiro. Everyone in Karakura knew what he looked like. The woman next to him was stunningly beautiful, with long, wavy black hair and brilliant jade green eyes that sparkled with happiness. She held a tiny baby in her arms.

"My mom," Hitsugaya said, startling Karin. She hadn't realized he had returned. "About a week before she died."

"I'm sorry," Karin said, lowering her eyes.

"For my mom, or for snooping around my room?" he teased.

"Both," Karin replied with a weak smile. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Hitsugaya agreed, coming over to Karin and taking the picture from her. "She was. I don't remember her at all. I was only a few months old when she died." Hitsugaya paused for a moment as he looked at the picture.

"She doesn't even look sick," he said almost wistfully. Karin was dying to ask what he meant, but she didn't pry. It was too personal a topic to bring up with someone she barely knew. If he wanted to tell her, he would. They stood in silence for a few moments, both staring at the picture.

"My mom's dead too," Karin said, finally breaking the silence. "She died when I was 3. I barely remember her. It's ok though," she said bravely. "My dad's an idiot, but he loves us. My older brother can get overprotective at times, but he's still always there for us. And my sister Yuzu takes care of all the household responsibilities, so we get by. We're a tough family." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Well, we have the servants to take care of stuff like chores," he said. "And I know my dad loves me. But he's usually really busy. There are days when I don't even see him."

"But that's so sad!" Karin gasped. "Aren't you lonely?" Hitsugaya shrugged.

"I like being by myself. Besides, I've got my sister. She's around most of the time. And Matsumoto. She's technically my personal assistant, but she's been with me since I was a baby. I guess she's kind of like my mother in a way." Karin looked at Hitsugaya and the sadness in her eyes was apparent. He had been right, she had judged him way too quickly. Now that she was getting to know him a little better, she could see how difficult his life really was. He put up such a strong front, but in reality, his life was just as hard as anyone else's. Maybe harder.

"So anyway," Hitsugaya said, wanting to change the subject to something a little less depressing. "Should we pick a topic for this project?"

"What?" Karin said, shaking herself out of her revere. "Oh, yeah, I guess we should do that."

**So, lots of stuff happened in this chapter, but finally the story is at a more interesting place. Their relationship can only develop from here. Right? (grins evilly).**


	7. On Friendship and More

**I'm baaack! Yay! And in full force too. I'll be posting regularly from this point on, and this story is going to be mega long, so look forward to it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed while I was gone, it was mega exciting to come back to all your kind words.**

The next day, Karin dragged Hitsugaya to her house to work.

"I don't care if it's a commoner's cottage," she said haughtily. "We're a team, and that means we split the time between your house and mine. Got it?!"

"I never called your house a commoner's cottage," Hitsugaya mumbled, slightly affronted that she would think such a thing. Karin laughed.

"You know what your problem is, Hitsugaya-kun?" she said brightly. "You're way too serious. You just can't take a joke. Honestly, it wouldn't hurt if you relaxed every now and then." Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I don't have time to relax!" he stated soundly. "I have a lot of responsi…"

"You found time to learn kendo, didn't you?" Karin pointed out. Hitsugaya tried to retort, but couldn't. It was true.

"Yeah, whatever," he brushed her off. Karin grinned. They had reached the Kurosaki clinic, behind which Karin's house was situated.

"Now, I'm going to warn you," Karin preempted. "This is no manor, but it's my house and I'm happy here. So don't you look down on me for it."

"I don't look down on you for anything!" Hitsugaya defended, but Karin had already opened the door.

"I'm home!" she announced, kicking off her shoes just in time to place her bare foot in Isshin's face.

"Oh, Karin, why can't you ever give your father a proper hug?" he whined, sprouting dramatic tears that switched off the second he saw Hitsugaya.

"Ah, Karin, what's this?!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a balloon. "You've brought a boy home! Oh, my girls grow up so fast! Soon you'll be getting married and having babies, and…" And what was a mystery because Isshin's mouth was suddenly occupied by Karin's fist.

"Lay off it oyaji," she said through gritted teeth.

"Karin brought a boy home?!" cried a second voice and a very over-reactive Ichigo skidded into the room, narrowly avoiding a collision with the wall.

"Isn't it exciting?!" Isshin squealed, revealing two missing teeth.

"No it is not exciting!" Ichigo retorted. "How can you be ok with your daughters just out there, dating any random guy they pick up off the streets?"

"Oh please Ichi-nii," Karin groaned, rolling her eyes. "Like Rukia doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger. And besides, Hitsugaya-kun and I are _not_ dating. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." The two men didn't even really seem to hear her, engaged as they were in a wrestling match. Karin ignored them and indicated to Hitsugaya to follow her up the stairs to her bedroom. Hitsugaya took one last look, just in time to see Ichigo capture Isshin in a powerful headlock, then hurried after Karin.

"So, should we get started?" Karin asked casually, closing the door to her room behind her. Hitsugaya was still collecting his thoughts. He was startled by what he had just seen, but even more startled by the fact that Karin seemed completely unperturbed by it.

"Are they always…"

"Like that?" Karin finished his sentence for him. "Yes. I don't even notice it anymore."

"That's so different from my house," he said in wonderment. "I mean, that just wouldn't be tolerated outside the dojo. Not that anyone in my house would even dream of starting a fight like that."

"Yeah, well, welcome to a real family…" Karin began, then caught herself. "Sorry," she apologized quickly.

"Don't be," Hitsugaya said with a small smile. Karin gasped.

"You did it!" she cheered, and Hitsugaya looked at her bewildered.

"Did what?" Karin grinned mischievously.

"You smiled!" she replied triumphantly. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Ok, now we sound like a cartoon," Karin said with a laugh.

"What's a cartoon?" Hitsugaya asked, and Karin paused mid-laugh.

"Don't tell me you're _serious_!?" she asked in amazement. "You really never were a child were you?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"I've just lived a different life than most people," he replied indignantly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Karin replied, trying not to laugh again. Hitsugaya glared at her.

"You're brother and father didn't seem to recognize me," he noted, wanting to change the subject.

"Did it bother you?" Karin mocked, pretending to pout. Hitsugaya shot her an icy glare.

"No," he insisted. "I'm just not used to being treated like…like everyone else." Karin shrugged.

"I'm sure they knew who you were," she said. "You can't live in Karakura and not. I guess it's just that your family isn't as important in this house as it is everywhere else. You know, because my dad doesn't work for Seireitei Inc."

"It was kind of…nice, in a way," he admitted. "Strange, but nice." Karin laughed.

"What, to be treated like a normal person?" she teased. Hitsugaya glowered, but nodded.

"Yeah, sure." They lapsed into silence and Hitsugaya took the opportunity to glance around her room. It was so different from his own it was rather striking. Comic books and discarded clothing were scattered haphazardly across the floor in disorganized heaps. Her shinai lay unglamorously on her unmade bed. Dozens of posters and pictures torn from magazines splattered her walls, all hung at funny angles. Their curled edges betrayed the fact that they had lived quite an extensive life on her walls. But they did not have the content one would expect from posters hanging on the wall of a twelve year old girl. Almost all of them were of jets. Jets on the ground, jets in the air, jets flying in formation, and jets in pieces. Even Hitsugaya, who spent his life surrounded by them, didn't think he had ever seen so many pictures of jets in one place.

"Do you like jets?" he asked unnecessarily, and immediately felt like slapping himself at the foolishness of the question. Karin shrugged.

"I guess so," she replied, slightly embarrassed. "So, should we get to work." Hitsugaya decided to ignore the rapid change of topic. He started to nod in agreement, but then he laid eyes on the poster hanging over Karin's bed.

"Nakamura Shunsuke!" he gasped. "He's my favorite player!"

"I know," Karin replied. "I saw the poster in your room." Yuzu couldn't see it, but she could feel her sister's blush through the wall to which she had her ear pressed, and she smiled with joy and satisfaction.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweat poured down Karin's face as she pressed her shikai against Kanji's in an effort to shake him off.

"What's wrong?" Kanji taunted. "You're getting weaker Karin!"

"Shut up!" Karin growled. "I've got a broken rib, remember?"

"It's never stopped you before!" he goaded. A satisfied smirk spread across Karin's face. She pushed him back, then rapidly changed directions, landing a sharp overhead blow.

"Ow!" Kanji yelped, and Karin laughed.

"Looks like my broken rib didn't stop me this time either!" she said triumphantly. Kanji shook his head.

"Let's take a break," he offered. Karin agreed wholeheartedly, and the two sat in the grass, passing a bottle of water back and forth.

"So how's your End of Year Project going?" Karin asked, wiping her forehead with the back or her sleeve. "Has Nanami driven you to suicide yet?" Kanji chuckled.

"No, but it's only a matter of time. She's such a ditz. How's yours going?"

"It's alright," Karin replied nonchalantly.

"I still can't believe sensei let you choose the history of soccer as your topic," Kanji said, grabbing the bottle from her and taking a swig. Karin smirked.

"There are some benefits to having Hitsugaya-kun as my partner," she said with satisfaction. "No one else would be able to pull off a topic like that."

"You're damn right!" Kanji agreed, pulling the bottle away as Karin lunged for it. "Nanami and I are stuck with art forms of the Heian period." Karin grinned, then launched herself at him, seizing the water bottle.

"Nanami's idea I'll bet," she guessed, taking a sip of water. "She so wishes she could paint." Kanji grunted his affirmation.

"So what about you and Hitsugaya-sama?" Kanji asked innocently. "Are you still at each other's throats?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Karin replied airily. "When have I ever been at his throat?" Kanji glared at her.

"Oh, I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Maybe, seven weeks ago, when you challenged him to a kendo match and he broke your rib? Then he gave you apology flowers and you chucked them in his face? Nanami won't shut up about that by the way. She's still got those flowers drying over her bed."

"Yeah, well, that was seven weeks ago," Karin admitted. "Things changed once I got to know him better. He's really not all that bad."

"See, I told you you were more alike than you thought!" Kanji announced.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Kanji defended. "I'm just glad you gave him a chance." Karin scoffed.

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the breeze. It was then that Karin realized something.

"Wait a minute," she cried. "You've been in Nanami's _room_!" Kanji stared at her, then burst out laughing.

"Of course I have. She's my partner isn't she? And trust me, you do not want to work in her kitchen with her crazed mom wandering around. I know where Nanami gets it. Don't tell me you're jealous?" he added slyly. Karin punched him in the gut.

"As if! But wait, does that mean she's been in _your_ room?" Karin asked in an accusing voice. "Somehow, I can't picture Nanami setting foot in that garbage dump."

"Hey, my room's not so bad!" Kanji protested. "And yeah, she's been in there. I'm sure you and Hitsugaya-sama have been in each other's rooms too." Karin blushed slightly.

"What about it?" she said offhandedly, doing her best to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Nothing," Kanji replied nonchalantly, attempting and failing to suppress his knowing smile.

"So," he drawled, deciding to change the subject to spare her more embarrassment. "Have you picked out a yukata for the Sky High Festival yet?" Karin glared at him.

"Of course not!" she replied indignantly. "Since when do I care? I'll wear whatever Yuzu forces me into. Like always. And what's it to you? It's not like it's a date or anything." The Sky High Festival was an annual celebration sponsored by Seireitei Inc. Everyone who was anyone in Karakura went. There was food, entertainment, and dancing, and the festival lasted the whole night. One tradition that had arisen many years ago however, was that no one ever went alone. You had to go as a pair. As such, it became a great excuse for couples to get together. Karin had gone with Kanji every year for as long as she could remember, and they constantly teased each other over the fact that it wasn't a date. It was _never_ a date. Not for them anyway. They may be best friends, but romantically, they really had no interest in each other.

"Yeah," Kanji agreed. "If you were going to go on a date with someone, it would be Hitsugaya-sama." Karin flushed a horrible shade of purple and she punched Kanji in the abs a second time, but with slightly more force this time.

"Don't even joke about crap like that!" she fumed. "There is nothing between us. Understand!"

"Alright, alright," he defended. "I've just never seen you look at a guy the way you look at him." Karin growled but didn't reply. Suddenly, she bolted upright.

"Shoot!" she cried. "What time is it?" Kanji looked at his watch.

"About 2:30," he replied. Karin scampered up and collected her things as quickly as she could.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but I told Hitsugaya-kun I'd be over at his place half an hour ago. See ya!" Kanji watched her disappear with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah," he said to himself. "She likes him."

**Another long chapter to thank you all for waiting for it. I hope you enjoyed it, I think it's a fun chapter. The next one is my favorite. I'm so excited to write it, so look forward to it!**


	8. Flying

**Sorry guys, this chapter took longer to get out than I was expecting it to, but I wanted it to be perfect. I love this chapter, I do think it's my favorite in the story, plus it's really important, more important than it may seem, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

Twenty minutes later Karin ran up the steps to the Hitsugaya mansion. The door opened and she stepped inside, hunched over and gasping for breath.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-sama," the butler said jovially. "Hitsugaya-sama is expecting you." Karin managed a smile through her gasps for breath and headed down the hall to Hitsugaya's room. Before she could reach it however, she ran into Matsumoto and Hinamori, who were heading down the hallway towards her.

"Aizen-san is simply amazing!" Hinamori gushed. "He's so smart. And he runs the department so well! I wish he would notice me." Matsumoto smiled and shook her head.

"Just don't get your hopes up," she warned. "He's older than you." Hinamori pouted.

"Moh, you sound just like Hitsugaya-kun," she whined. "Oh, Kurosaki-san!" she exclaimed, noticing Karin.

"Hi Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san," Karin said. She had come to know both of them decently well over the past seven weeks, having spent almost every other afternoon in the Hitsugaya mansion. "Have you seen Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I think he's out flying," Matsumoto said in amusement. "It seems that you were rather late and he got tired of waiting." Karin grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I kind of lost track of time," she admitted. "Should I just wait in his room?"

"No, head out to the bunker," Hinamori suggested. "Trust me, he won't land until he has to." Karin thanked them, then headed out towards the back of the house. Hinamori giggled.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" she said happily. Matsumoto nodded, but frowned ever so slightly when Hinamori looked away.

ooooooooooooooooo

Karin walked across the pristinely manicured lawn towards the bunker. She had never been out there before, but it was hard to miss. The building was large enough to store at least five jets, although it usually only held two or three. The long landing strip adjacent to it only served to make the building even more conspicuous.

The grounds crew was in action when Karin entered the building. There were people running around everywhere, preparing for landing. Others were sitting at a large consol with a dizzying number of buttons and flashing lights, their ears decorated with enormous headsets as they communicated with Hitsugaya and kept track of his status.

"Wow," Karin marveled. "This is a lot of people considering there's just one plane in the air." Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm from behind.

"Who the heck are you?" a beefy security guard shouted threateningly. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm a friend of Hitsugaya-kun's," Karin stated forcefully, refusing to be intimidated. "He asked me to come here!" Ok, so technically he didn't tell her to come to the bunker, but it sounded better that way. The guard's eyes narrowed.

"I don't recall Hitsugaya-sama being acquainted with a child," he said suspiciously.

"A child?!" Karin sneered. "I'm the same age as Hitsugaya-kun! Wait until I tell him you called me that. You'll be out of a job so fast it'll make your head spin!" The guard laughed manically.

"That's rich kid! You've got quite the sense of humor. Now let's go." He tugged on her arm to drag her away, but Karin stood her ground.

"Just humor me and tell Hitsugaya-kun that Kurosaki Karin's here to see him," she said, a gleam in her eye. "Then you're free to kick me out." The guard considered her for a moment, then called to one of the guys sitting at the consol and wearing a headset.

"Oi, Takahashi! Ask Hitsugaya-sama if he knows a brat named Kurosaki Karin." Takahashi spoke into the microphone, then turned back to the guard.

"He says he'll be right down and to treat her as an honored guest until he arrives." All the color drained out of the guard's face as he looked down at a triumphant Karin.

"You can let go of my arm now," she reminded him as politely as she could. He dropped her arm as if it had electrocuted him.

"So sorry, Kurosaki-sama," he said with a bow. "Please forgive my rudeness." Karin stifled a laugh with difficulty. Being treated like royalty was highly amusing sometimes. She could almost forgive Hitsugaya for putting up with it.

She didn't have long to wait. When the pilot of a supersonic jet says he'll be right down, he means it. Hitsugaya landed smoothly within the designated markings on the landing strip, then coasted to a halt inside the bunker.

"I don't need help thanks," he preempted before jumping out of the jet. He approached Karin who was staring at the jet with something akin to lust.

"You're late," he chided. Karin could only nod.

"Sorry," he continued, "but I got sick of waiting for you and I haven't been flying in a while, seeing as I've been in school." Karin didn't reply. She was too busy drooling over her proximity to the jet. Hitsugaya followed her line of sight and smirked.

"You want a ride?" he offered. Karin was jolted back from cloud 9 immediately.

"What?!" she cried, not entirely sure she had heard him correctly.

"I said, do you want a ride?" he repeated. "You seem to be quite enamored with Hyourinmaru."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"My jet," Hitsugaya replied. "Hyourinmaru. So, do you want a ride?"

"Really?!" Karin couldn't believe it. "But isn't there only one seat?" Hitsugaya shrugged.

"We'll fit," he said simply. "Oi, get me another helmet," he ordered the grounds crew, and one appeared in his hands almost instantly. He handed it to Karin who took it eagerly. Hitsugaya jumped up into the jet.

"Climb on in," he said, holding out his hand to her. Karin grinned broadly, then took his outstretched arm and hoisted herself inside. Hitsugaya blushed slightly at the feeling of holding her hand in his own, but it was nothing compared to the color in his face when she settled herself in front of him and he stretched his arms around her to reach the controls.

"Ready when you are, Hitsugaya-sama," Takahashi announced over the headset.

"Ready?" Hitsugaya asked Karin.

"Ready!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru," Hitsugaya whispered to his jet. Preparations complete, he pulled back on the throttle and launched the jet into the sky.

"Oh my god!" Karin exclaimed as they shot towards the heavens, feeling like a giddy child and not caring. "This is officially the greatest thing I have ever done!" Hitsugaya was exceedingly grateful that Karin couldn't see his face. It felt rather hot at the moment. His stomach was doing somersaults that he was quite positive had nothing to do with his flying.

They soared into the atmosphere, leaving the houses and trees of Karakura far below them. Hitsugaya swooped in and around clouds, eager to give Karin the ride of her life. His skills at controlling a jet were unmatched and he made sure to give Karin a clear taste of what life in the sky was like.

"Do you want to try?" Hitsugaya asked when they came to a relatively cloudless patch of sky. Karin gasped.

"Do you mean it?! Really?! But I don't know how."

"It's really not that hard," Hitsugaya said encouragingly. "Here, I'll show you. Give me your hand." Hitsugaya took her hand gently and placed it on the throttle. He tried to keep his head straight as he covered her hand in his own, but the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair was intoxicating.

"Now what do I do?" Karin asked excitedly.

"You holding on tight?" Hitsugaya foreshadowed. "Turn!" He jammed the throttle hard to the left and at the same time pushed a button that let off an enormous burst of speed. The jet spiraled through the sky and Karin cried out with shock and delight.

"Now you try," Hitsugaya said when they had straightened themselves out. For once in Karin's life, she felt a little nervous. Maybe it had to do with her close proximity to Hitsugaya and the unusual sensation in her stomach at the feel of his rough hand on her hers, but more likely, it was the fact that Hitsugaya wanted her to pilot the jet by herself. Yes, that must be it.

"Ok, I'll try it!" she said, a little more confidently than she felt. Hitsugaya's hands left hers and the weight in her stomach increased as she took a deep breath. She knew she could do this.

"You'll be fine," Hitsugaya whispered optimistically in her ear. "I know you can do it." Karin felt a shiver run down her spine as his warm breath blew onto her neck, but again, she chalked that one up to what she was about to do. She reached for the same button Hitsugaya had pressed and mimicked his actions. She pressed the button and turned the throttle simultaneously and the jet spiraled into a flawless corkscrew.

"Perfect!" Hitsugaya said happily and she head the grounds crew cheering through her headset. "You're quite the little pilot."

"Thanks," Karin replied, very glad that Hitsugaya couldn't see the color rise in her cheeks at his compliment.

"Maybe you should let me land it though," he said with a smirk. "That part requires a bit more training." Karin laughed, then relinquished the controls to Hitsugaya, who brought the jet down as gracefully as a dove, and taxied to a halt inside the bunker.

"Well done Hitsugaya-sama, Kurosaki-sama," the grounds crew praised. Karin didn't even attempt to hide her joy as she disembarked, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever done!" she said gratefully as they left the bunker. "Thanks Hitsugaya-kun."

"You did great, you really did," Hitsugaya told her, thrilled that she had enjoyed herself so much. "I guess I fly so often, sometimes I forget the pure joy it brings."

"You're so lucky," Karin said enviously. "I'd give _anything_ for the chance to fly like that."

"You want to fly?" Hitsugaya asked, slightly surprised. Usually, Karin avoided any mention of Seireitei Inc. or its related activities. Karin blushed.

"I want to be a test pilot," she admitted sheepishly. Hitsugaya gaped at her.

"Really?"

"It's my dream."

"That explains the jets," he mumbled, remembering the pictures that coated every square inch of Karin's walls.

"What was that?" she sneered. She hated when people brought up that topic.

"Nothing," he replied airily. Suddenly, Karin seemed to realize what she had told him and punched him in the arm.

"That's a secret!" she insisted. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" Hitsugaya smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," he teased.

**I promise all will be explained, especially the Matsumoto bit. Enjoy the sweet stuff while it lasts, 'cause this story would just be too boring without a little more drama (hint hint).**


	9. There is Nothing Between Us

Matsumoto could hear Karin's laughter all the way down the hall. She sighed. She knew that this girl was making Hitsugaya happier than he had ever been in his life, but at the same time, she dreaded what Jyuushiro would say if he found out how close the two had become. She reached Hitsugaya's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hitsugaya called and Matsumoto entered. Hitsugaya and Karin were sitting at Hitsugaya's desk with their heads much closer than they needed to be as they mulled over an incredibly long document. Stacks of books were piled on the desk and floor with note cards jutting out to mark important pages. It was clear that they had put a tremendous amount of effort into this project.

"Hi Matsumoto-san!" Karin said cheerily. Matsumoto approached the desk and looked down at the paper.

"That looks impressive!" she marveled. Karin beamed with pride.

"46 pages on the history of soccer!" she gloated.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya groaned. "Long enough to make anyone hate the subject." Karin pushed him gently.

"Hitsugaya-kun's such a wet blanket sometimes," she teased at Matsumoto laughed.

"So, do have a lot left on that paper?" she asked politely.

"It's practically done!" Karin said with relief. "We're just editing it right now."

"Do you want something Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked impatiently. "We need to get back to work." Matsumoto grinned.

"Always the workaholic, aren't you?" she said playfully. Hitsugaya scowled and Karin grinned. "Actually, I just thought you two would like some tea. And I brought candy from Jyuushiro-sama." She placed said items on the desk.

"Reese's!" Karin exclaimed, snatching one and shoving it ungracefully into her mouth.

"You like them?" Hitsugaya asked, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"They're my favorite!" she beamed through a mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter. Matsumoto smiled.

"Well, I should leave you to work then," she said.

"Thanks Matsumoto-san!" Karin said merrily.

"Thank you Matsumoto," Hitsugaya agreed. Matsumoto smiled again, then let herself out. She closed the door and sighed.

"Rangiku-san," said a gentle voice, a Matsumoto did her best not to jump.

"Jyuushiro-sama!" she said with surprise. "What brings you here?"

"There's something important I wish to speak to you about," he said kindly. "Will you come with me?" Matsumoto nodded and followed Jyuushiro to a nearby room. She had the feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

They settled down on a couch a maid brought them tea. Normally, Matsumoto loved sitting with Jyuushiro like this. He was caring and thoughtful and very easy to talk to. In any other situation that is.

"So Rangiku-san," Jyuushiro began. "I was wondering what you knew about this girl Toushiro is spending so much time with." Matsumoto suppressed a sigh. This was the question she had been dreading. However, Matsumoto had the world's greatest poker face, which she currently took advantage of to mold into a look of pleasant innocence.

"She is his partner for a project in school, Jyuushiro-sama," she replied with a soft smile. "She has been coming over to write a paper." Jyuushiro considered her.

"That must be some paper!" he noted. Matsumoto nodded.

"46 pages long," she bragged. Jyuushiro smiled his approval.

"I'm impressed. But not surprised. Toushiro always has been an overachiever." Matsumoto laughed genuinely.

"But," he continued, "I think I should confront Toushiro about her before things get too far." Matsumoto fought a rapid internal battle. On the one hand, Jyuushiro was her employer and friend. She had a great respect for him and didn't want to go against his wishes. On the other hand, she loved Hitsugaya like her own son and she wanted what was best for him.

"I really don't know if that's necessary, Jyuushiro-sama," she managed to say. "She really is just an assigned partner."

"Still," he said meaningfully, "I don't want this girl to impinge on my plans for Toushiro's future." Matsumoto nodded. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Very well," she replied humbly. "Shall I send Toushiro-sama in to see you?"

"Please," Jyuushiro said with a smile. Matsumoto bowed herself out, still trying to decide what the best course of action was in this situation.

oooooooooooooooooo

Karin had left when Matsumoto reached Hitsugaya's room. He was still sitting at his desk reading a book when she entered.

"Toushiro-sama," she said. "Jyuushiro-sama wishes to speak with you." Hitsugaya nodded, closed his book and stood to leave. But before he could reach the door, Matsumoto made a decision.

"Toushiro-sama," she said quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to do me a favor. Whatever your father says to you about Kurosaki-san, I want you to say that is just your partner. Nothing more. Do you understand?" Hitsugaya looked at her confused.

"But," he defended, "she _is_ my partner." Matsumoto shook her head.

"Please," she said urgently. "This is important. Don't even tell him she has become a friend. Say she means nothing. I don't care if it's true or not!" she cut him off as he opened his mouth to retort. "Just tell him that. Ok?" Hitsugaya was taken aback. Matsumoto was rarely this serious about anything, but here she was, pleading with him. But he didn't see what was so wrong about having Karin as a friend. Wasn't the whole point of his going to school to make friends? And that was all she was to him. Right?

"Why?" he asked. Matsumoto sighed sadly.

"I can't tell you that," she replied bitterly. "But please, just trust me." Hitsugaya had always trusted Matsumoto. She was as much of a mother as he would ever have, but she was also a friend and companion. She knew him better than anyone else in the world, and he often felt the reciprocal was true as well. He knew she had his best interests at heart. So, despite his misgivings about lying to his father, he decided to take Matsumoto's advice.

"Alright," he agreed. Matsumoto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Toushiro-sama," she said gratefully.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Karin had reached the gate at the end of the Hitsugaya estate before she realized that she had forgotten her shinai in Hitsugaya's room. She sighed in aggravation. It was a long walk back up the driveway, but she wanted her sword. Taking a deep breath, she began the trek.

If the butler was confused to see her, he made no reaction to indicate it. His robotness gave Karin the creeps sometimes. He never seemed to show any emotion at all.

"Forgot my shinai," she explained unnecessarily. He simply bowed and welcomed her. Karin headed down the hall to Hitsugaya's room intending to grab her shinai and leave, but she paused when she heard her own name.

"…Kurosaki Karin is my partner for a school project." Hitsugaya's voice came through the adjacent door. Karin had no intention whatsoever of eavesdropping, but what she heard next made her pause in her tracks.

"Is that the entirety of your relationship to her?" came a voice that Karin recognized instantly as Jyuushiro's. She debated with herself. Normally Yuzu was the one who listened through doors. But she just had to hear the answer. She looked up and down the hall, but there were no servants coming. Feeling rather daring, she pressed her ear to the door, her heart pounding audibly.

"Yes," Hitsugaya replied, and Karin felt her stomach drop several inches.

"Surely you must feel something for her," Jyuushiro protested. "You seem to be spending a tremendous amount of time together." Karin braced herself. Why was she so anxious to know how he felt?

"No," Hitsugaya said blandly. "There is nothing between us." Karin felt herself getting angry. Sure, she had said the same exact thing to Kanji several hours earlier, but still, hearing Hitsugaya say those words insulted her. He really didn't care about her at all?

"I'm just looking out for you," Jyuushiro explained. "Girls can be difficult to deal with, especially at your age, and I just don't think that you should have one as a friend."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Hitsugaya asked through gritted teeth. "She's not my friend." It was taking all of Karin's willpower not to barge into the room and beat him senseless. So he didn't even consider her a friend?! After all the time they had spent together, she at least felt she deserved that title. Clearly, she had given him too much credit. He really was the spoiled brat she had thought he was all along.

Karin heard a hacking couch sound through the door and Hitsugaya called out to his father, but she had lost interest. Shinai completely forgotten, she barreled out of the mansion, wanting to get as far away from the place as possible.

**So, the promised drama is finally here. It wouldn't be "Winning her Over" without it. And I promise everything in this chapter will be explained at some future time, but for now, the really important part was Karin overhearing the conversation. But the rest of the chapter will be vital later on, so don't forget about it.**


	10. Finding a Date

**Ok, so Feilyn's been touting her favorite author, so I think it's fair that I can do the same. The greatest Hitsugaya story I have read on this site, by far, is Winter Solstace by Raskolnikov34. It's an OC story, I know, but don't let that turn you off, because this OC is so well developed, you wish she was actually in the show. I promise you, this story is the greatest romance of all time and it really has gotten so little credit because people seem to have a thing against OCs that it's just not fair. So here's my incentive. If you read and review that story, then come back and tell me that you reviewed it, I'll do something for you, most likely in the form of a one shot (but you've got to give me some form of mental stimulation, or at least tell me what you want from me). Good deal? I think so. (And just so you know, I have no affiliation whatsoever with Raskolnikov34. I've never met her. I don't beta her and she doesn't beta me. I just think great authors deserve to be rewarded and she is defiantly underappreciated.)**

Hitsugaya was not in a good mood. He hated lying to his father, and even though he trusted Matsumoto, he still didn't understand what was so wrong about having Karin as a friend. He went down to the dojo to let off some steam, but it didn't help cheer him up. Finally, exhausted both physically and emotionally, he returned to his room and collapsed on his bed, without bothering to change.

Before he had a chance to fall asleep however, there was a knock on the door.

"What?" he groaned.

"Is this a bad time, Hitsugaya-kun?" came a sweet but concerned voice from the other side of the door. "I can come back."

"No, it's alright Hinamori," Hitsugaya sighed, cheering up ever so slightly at the sound of her voice. Hinamori entered the room and came to sit on Hitsugaya's bed.

"You stink by the way, do you know that?" she teased, beaming from ear to ear. Hitsugaya turned his head to look at her, but otherwise didn't move.

"Do you want to make fun of me some more, or are you going to tell me what's made you so happy?" he asked in a tired voice. Hinamori giggled.

"Aizen-san just asked me to go with him to the Sky High Festival!" she chanted excitedly. Exhaustion forgotten, Hitsugaya sat bolt upright.

"What?!" he cried with a mixture of surprise and indignation. "Then who am I supposed to go with?" He and Hinamori always went together. Who else was there after all? Hinamori pouted.

"Moh, I thought you'd be happy for me," she said in mock sadness. Hitsugaya frowned.

"I am," he admitted grudgingly. "Really. But I can't go by myself, and I can't _not_ go. What am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you take Kurosaki-san?" Hinamori suggested. "I'm sure she would go with you." Hitsugaya's stomach flipped over.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said offhandedly. "She probably wouldn't want to go with me anyway."

"I think you might be surprised," Hinamori replied knowingly. Hitsugaya thought about Matsumoto's warning and what he had just told his father, but in the end, the thought of asking Karin to the festival was just too appealing.

"Alright," he caved. "I'll ask her tomorrow." Hinamori grinned.

ooooooooooooooooo

"So Nanami," said an attractive girl with very long hair. "Who's taking you to the Sky High Festival?" The other girls gathered around, waiting desperately to hear the answer. Nanami smiled satisfactorily.

"Hitsugaya-sama," she said with conviction, and the other girls squealed with glee.

"Did he ask you?" one girl asked breathlessly. Nanami brushed the question aside.

"No," she said noncommittally. "But it's only a matter of time." The girls sighed dreamily.

"You're so lucky," the girl with the long hair admired. Nanami giggled.

"I know," she replied haughtily. Suddenly, the girls' attention was diverted from Nanami to the boy in question as Hitsugaya appeared in the hallway.

"We'll leave you two alone," the girls teased, and they giggled their way into the classroom. Nanami put on her best flirty face and turned towards Hitsugaya.

"Good morning Hitsugaya-sama," she said cheerfully. Hitsugaya nodded in recognition and started to walk past her. But Nanami wouldn't hear of such a thing. She placed a gentle hand on his elbow and he looked at her confused.

"So, Hitsugaya-sama," she cooed. "Who are you taking to the Sky High Festival?" Hitsugaya didn't know exactly how to react. Currently…no one. But he couldn't very well tell Nanami that.

"I, uh…I haven't decided yet," he stuttered, trying to push past her. But Nanami's placement was very strategic. Hitsugaya couldn't get into the classroom unless she moved, and she wasn't budging.

"Well," she said seductively, lowering her eyes ever so slightly. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go with me?" Hitsugaya gulped. Nanami mentally congratulated herself on backing him into a corner. He would have a hard time getting out of this one.

"Sorry," he said forcefully, "but you're not exactly who I had in mind. Now would you please move?" Nanami looked like she had just swallowed a lemon. Hitsugaya was rather pleased with himself as she moved to the side and let him pass.

Karin was alone at their desk when he entered, and the now familiar butterflies started fluttering in his stomach when he saw her.

"Good morning Kurosaki," he greeted her as he sat down beside her. Karin grunted in response. Hitsugaya was slightly put out by her cold behavior, but he brushed it off. Lots of things could put Karin in a bad mood.

"Is everything ok?" he asked. Karin glared at him.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said angrily. "Never better." Hitsugaya looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure?" he prompted. "Because…"

"I said I'm fine!" she spat. "And what's it to you anyways?" She turned away from him and crossed her arms in a huff. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, but knew that she wouldn't say another word about it, and the best course of action was to change the subject.

"You forgot your shinai by the way," he said casually, holding it out to her. Karin snatched it out of his hand without even looking at it. Hitsugaya considered his next move. The timing definitely wasn't perfect. Ok, scratch that, it was downright awful. But Karin's moods were known to change on a whim. And besides, if his encounter with Nanami was any indication, he had better find someone to go to the festival with soon or he would be swamped by every girl in school. Taking a deep breath, Hitsugaya prepared himself.

"Hey Kurosaki," he began with as much confidence as he could muster. "I was wondering if…" But he didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment, the teacher entered the room and called the class to order. Hitsugaya's question would have to wait.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The door to the roof was in serious danger of flying off its hinges.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," Kanji noted unnecessarily as Karin lowered her foot.

"Shut up!" she insisted, plopping down and pulling out her lunch. Kanji shook his head in amusement and sat down beside her.

"So what's up?" he asked, opening his obento. Karin crossed her arms and waited several moments before replying. She was clearly debating whether or not she wanted to tell him.

"It's Hitsugaya-kun," she admitted grudgingly. Kanji looked at her with interest and she launched into the story of the conversation she had overheard between Hitsugaya and Jyuushiro.

"After all the time we spent together, I thought at least he would consider me a friend!" she said with indignation. Kanji tried very hard not to laugh.

"So?" he asked amused. "Why do you care? I thought you didn't like him." Karin scowled.

"Since when does liking someone have anything to do with friendship?" she spat. "Do you honestly think I _like_ you?" Kanji chortled.

"Well, then you won't mind if I do something rather mean to you?" Karin glared at him.

"Like?" she prompted.

"Like telling you that there's someone else I really want to go to the Sky High Festival with?" he replied, bracing himself for the fireworks.

"What?!" Karin cried, leaping to her feet. "Who?!"

"Yuzu," Kanji muttered under his breath. Karin invented new shades of red in her rage.

"Oh great. Just great. So you're ditching me for my sister. That's fabulous. Well, I hope you two have a beautiful time together, because I won't be there to see it!" And with that she stormed off the roof, her lunch completely forgotten. Kanji stared at his own uneaten food and sighed.

"I hope Yuzu was right and Hitsugaya-sama really does want to ask her," he thought. "Otherwise, I hurt my best friend for nothing."

ooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya had been right. Three other girls he had never even spoken to asked him to the Sky High Festival before lunch was even over.

"They only like me for my position," he growled. "They don't really know who I am." He looked desperately for Karin, but because of the barrage of date requests, he didn't find her until lunch was almost over.

"Kurosaki!" he called with relief, coming up to her as she entered the school building. Karin ignored him.

"Kurosaki," he repeated and she finally turned to face him.

"What do _you_ want?" she barked.

"Still in a bad mood?" Hitsugaya thought with a sigh, but he couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want any more girls asking him and besides, the Sky High Festival was tomorrow.

"Kurosaki," he said much more confidently than he had that morning. "Do you want to go to the Sky High Festival with me? As friends," he added quickly. Karin wanted to spit in his face but refrained because she just couldn't bring herself to stoop that low.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically. "We're friends? I wasn't aware of that. I thought we were just partners. Nothing more. Why on earth would I want to go to the Sky High Festival with _you_?!" And she turned on her heel and stormed off before Hitsugaya had a chance to stop her. He stood there, feeling much more broken hearted than he had expected to feel at her rejection.

"She doesn't think we're friends?" he thought painfully. He stood there for a moment absorbing that realization, then started to head into the building, still in a daze. He didn't notice where he was going and accidentally barreled straight into Nanami.

"Hey, watch where you're…Oh, Hitsugaya-sama!" Nanami gasped, springing to her feet. "Just the person I was looking for. Have you changed your mind about the Sky High Festival? Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Hitsugaya replied blandly without fully realizing what he was agreeing to.

**The plot thickens. **


	11. The Sky High Festival

**Apparently people aren't enjoying this story as much as I'd hoped. I mean, I'm not going to push for reviews for anything, but when I chapter gets practically none of them, I do take that as a sign that there is something wrong with it. So what about this story is turning you off? Please tell me, because if a story is bad, then I want to know so I can fix it. Is it the lack of romance, because, just as I promised that drama was coming, I **_**also**_** promise that the romance is coming back. I mean, come on, have you read my other stuff? I'm such a sap. Anyway, I don't know if you'll enjoy this chapter or not, but I can say that the story picks up **_**a lot**_** after this, so please stick with me. I promise interesting stuff happens.**

"Here Karin-chan!" Yuzu said cheerfully, coming into Karin's room. "I bought you a pretty yukata for the Sky High Festival." Karin looked up. At least Yuzu had listened to her this year and bought a yukata without flowers on it. It actually looked like something she might not hate. It was white with what looked like green splatter paint. A little untraditional, but then again, Karin's wasn't exactly traditional. But then Karin realized that the splatter paint was the same color as Hitsugaya's eyes, and the white background matched his hair. She tried not to scowl. As if she would put that on her body! But it didn't matter. She wasn't planning on going anyway. She didn't have anyone to go with and no one went to the Sky High Festival alone. It just wasn't done.

"Thanks Yuzu," she said with a forced smile. "I'll leave in a bit. Have fun with Kanji." Yuzu smiled hopefully, then left Karin alone. She punched her pillow in agitation, stifling her cry of annoyance so as not to alert Yuzu to her predicament. She laid her head on her arms and sighed.

"Why is he such an idiot?" she asked aloud, referring both to Kanji and Hitsugaya. But she wondered why, while she was mad at Kanji, it was thoughts of Hitsugaya that made her heart hurt.

ooooooooooooooooo

"You look spectacular Toushiro-sama!" Matsumoto gushed. Hitsugaya looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a black yukata with matching black hakama pants and a white haori decorated along the bottom with alternating diamonds and stripes. Except for his forlorn face, he looked rather dashing.

"Cheer up Toushiro-sama!" Matsumoto encouraged. "You always have a good time at the Sky High Festival."

"Yeah, when I went with Hinamori," he scoffed. He and Hinamori had always enjoyed the food, the lights, and the traditional air show, a performance put on by some of Seireitei Inc.'s best pilots and the highlight of the evening. Everyone gave them a wide berth, and they joked about the fact that they could cut into any line they wanted. But the thought of spending the evening entertaining Nanami was so unappealing that he was considering not going.

"You don't have to go with this girl if you don't want to," Matsumoto said gently.

"I know," Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "But I have to go with _someone_. Even you're going with otousan." Matsumoto looked at him and her heart went out to him. Hitsugaya was usually so strong and brave. He put up a cold front to the whole world which rarely melted for anyone. But Matsumoto didn't need him to let his guard down to see right through him. And he wasn't even trying to hide his feelings right now. She knew that he wasn't upset about not going with Hinamori. He was genuinely happy for her that Aizen had asked her. No, he was upset because he wanted to go with Karin, and whether it was because of what she had told him to tell his father or because Karin had turned him down, she couldn't tell. All that mattered was that he was taking the wrong girl, and it was killing him.

"Toushiro-sama," she began, but any words of comfort were lost as Hinamori burst into the room, dressed in a peach colored yukata and insisted that it was time to leave so they wouldn't be late.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya had arranged to meet Nanami at the entrance, but Hinamori was meeting Aizen somewhere else.

"Have a good time," he said genuinely. Hinamori beamed at him.

"You too!" she replied and in an instant she was gone. Taking a deep breath, Hitsugaya approached the front gate.

Nanami was anxiously waiting for him. Her long hair was swept up in an elegant bun decorated with red and purple flowers to match the ones on her yukata. Even Hitsugaya had to admit that she looked beautiful, but that only made him more frustrated at his predicament. He had never wanted to be with someone less.

"Hi Hitsugaya-sama!" she sang, running up to him and taking his arm.

"Please don't do that," he said coolly. Nanami's hands lingered for a moment, but at a stern look from Hitsugaya, she let go.

"So where would you like to go?" she asked jovially. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"Wherever," he said absently. Nanami was entirely unperturbed by his un-gentlemanliness. She was just happy to be seen with him. And seen she was. She took the lead and directed Hitsugaya through the most crowded areas of the festival, without much regard for what was actually there. The sea of people parted for them as they walked, and Nanami did her best to use his name as often as possible to ensure that everyone knew whom she was there with.

"Look at that, Hitsugaya-sama!" she cried, pointing at a juggler.

"Let's eat that, Hitsugaya-sama!" she said excitedly, dragging him over to a shaved ice stand.

"Will you win me a goldfish, Hitsugaya-sama?" she whined as they passed a fishing tank. Hitsugaya's patience was wearing very thin. The noise of the crowds and the music wasn't loud enough to drown out Nanami's annoying voice, and the multicolored paper lanterns weren't bright enough to match the vivid colors in her yukata. More than once he thought of making a break for it and disappearing down one of the endless isles of brilliantly lit tents. But Hitsugaya Toushiro cannot just disappear so easily. No matter where he went, he would quickly be discovered, so he decided just to struggle thought the night and pray that he made it out in one piece.

He kept an eye out for Karin. He scanned every crowd they passed for a yukata without flowers, and kept his ears perked for her sharp voice, but there was no sign of her. He wondered vaguely if she was even there.

Hitsugaya was just handing Nanami a stick of yakitori when he heard a sound that was music to his ears; Hinamori's voice.

"Hitsugaya-kun!' she called, pushing through the throng. Exceedingly grateful for the distraction, Hitsugaya turned to face her. But his excitement drained the instant he laid eyes on her. Her face was blotchy and red from crying and trails of tears still marked her cheeks.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" he asked with concern, but instead of answering, Hinamori threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said compassionately. Completely ignoring Nanami, he wrapped a protective arm around Hinamori's shoulders and led her away.

He brought her out of the festival and up a small hill where they could look out over the festivities, yet not be a part of them. It wasn't ideal, but at least they were alone. Hitsugaya sat Hinamori down on the grass and lifted her chin to look at him.

"What happened Hinamori?" he asked seriously, and she stopped sobbing at his commanding tone of voice. Hinamori always was a sucker for authority.

"Well," she sniffled, "I met Aizen-san and we were having a really good time. We played some games and he bought me food. It was perfect. Then, we were walking past an alleyway between two rows of stalls, and he dragged me into it so that we were hidden from the crowd. He said he had wanted to wait until later but…but I looked so beautiful that he couldn't help himself. And then he…" Hinamori paused and blushed furiously. "He kissed me." Hitsugaya looked at her, lost in thought, and a sudden rush of anger surged through him.

"He didn't…try anything? Did he?" he asked dangerously. Hinamori looked shocked.

"No!" she gasped. "No, nothing like that." She blushed a slightly deeper shade of red as she continued.

"Anyway, we were…kissing…when two men started having a conversation at the booth we were hiding behind. They were loud and drunk and when I heard them say mine and Aizen-san's names, I started to listen.

"'So Aizen's really got this Hinamori girl falling for him?'

"'Are you kidding Kaname?! She's totally in love with him. Our plan's working perfectly. Soon, Aizen will be able to manipulate her to get just about anything out of old man Hitsugaya.'

"'Gin, hush! Don't announce things like that.'

"'Che, no one's listening anyway.'"

Hinamori's eyes filled with fresh tears as she recounted the conversation she had heard. Hitsugaya was beyond furious.

"So I looked at Aizen-san," Hinamori continued, "and I begged him to tell me it wasn't true. That he wasn't using me. But he didn't say anything. He just looked at me with that calm smile, and I knew that what his friends said was true. So I ran. And then I found you."

"What do you want me to do?" Hitsugaya asked grimly. No one hurt Hinamori like that and got away with it. No one! But Hinamori shook her head.

"It's alright, Hitsugaya-kun," she said in a defeated voice. "I don't…"

"What do you mean, it's alright?!" Hitsugaya yelled. "Who do you think you are? You're a member of the Hitsugaya family and you _do not_ deserve to be treated that way!" Hinamori was startled slightly by his outburst, but she smiled.

"No, really Hitsugaya-kun," she said softly. "I don't want to make trouble for Jyuushiro-san. If you want to get Aizen-san fired, I'm ok with that, but that will cause enough trouble as it is. Please, leave the rest alone." Hitsugaya remained unconvinced, but Hinamori placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

"Really," she assured him. "It's ok." Hitsugaya scoffed but eventually allowed himself to be appeased.

"Are you ok?" he asked finally. Hinamori smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine." They sat for a while, watching the people mill below them.

"Maybe we should go back," Hinamori said finally. "I'm sure Nanami is looking for you." Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Are you kidding? I'll take any excuse to get away from her. I'd much rather stay here for now. You go on ahead." Hinamori shrugged.

"Suit yourself. See you later. And thanks." Hitsugaya nodded and Hinamori headed down the hill and disappeared into the festival.

**Yeah, not as horribly awful as Aizen could be, but he has served his purpose enough for this story, and that's all I really care about at this point. I was going to make worse things happen, but I didn't want to change the story's rating. Anyway, good things are coming, I promise :)**


	12. Real

**Thank you all so much for reinstating my confidence in this story. All your reviews really meant a lot to me, and I'm no longer worried that this story is going downhill.**

**As I have done in my previous stories, I would especially like to thank Chance O'Neal, not only for their amazing and heartwarming review, but also for being this story's 100****th**** REVIEWER!! Yay! What a milestone! So, if you would like a oneshot from me, just let me know what you want. And now, on with the story.**

Hitsugaya sat on the hill, looking out over the brightly colored festival lights and equally brightly colored people and sighed. He took no joy in the sight. Now that he was alone, his thoughts flitted back to the one person he had been thinking about all night: Karin. He thought about the way she had turned him down and the fact that she had avoided him entirely since then, not looking at him, talking to him, or even picking up his pencil when he dropped it in class and it rolled over to her side of the desk.

He sighed as he heard the roar of the jet engines signaling the start of the air show.

"Kurosaki would love this," he whispered wistfully as he watched the first jets take flight. Suddenly, he heard someone approaching from behind and he whipped around. His jaw dropped. Standing there, just feet away, was Karin. She wasn't wearing a festival yukata and her hair wasn't done up in a fancy do, but Hitsugaya didn't care. With the moonlight shining down on her and the rainbow of colors from the festival reflecting in her eyes, she was easily the most beautiful sight Hitsugaya had ever seen.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said with a frown, clearly disappointed that she had run into him. "How's your date with Nanami?"

"Awful," he replied. "Why do you think I'm up here alone?" Karin crossed her arms, but she didn't walk away. Hitsugaya took this as a good sign.

"So what about you?" he asked causally. "Are you enjoying the festival?" Karin scoffed.

"Kanji ditched me for Yuzu, so I had no one to go with," she replied angrily. "But I couldn't miss this," she said, indicating the jets which were now soaring in figure 8 patterns about her head. But neither of them were looking at the jets. They were too busy studying each other.

"It looks like neither of us got to come with the person we wanted," Hitsugaya replied. Karin looked at him and saw the sadness and longing in his eyes. She fought with herself for a moment, then decided she didn't care and sat down beside him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, glancing up at the jets for the first time, if for no other reason than to avoid looking at his painful eyes. Hitsugaya didn't answer.

"Well?" Karin demanded impatiently. Hitsugaya took a deep breath.

"Kurosaki," he said seriously in response. "What do you think of me?" Karin was startled by the question, but did her best not to let it show. She thought for a moment about what to say, but inevitably, decided to settle on the truth.

"I think you're a spoiled brat who can't possibly feel real human emotions because you've been locked away in that sheltered cocoon of yours your whole life. You have servants who see to your every whim, all the money you could possibly dream of, and world class private tutors to teach you everything imaginable, so you can't understand the difficulties of real people's lives. You've never had to struggle or fight for anything, so you take personal relationships for granted, like they're unimportant, or beneath you. None of your relationships are really real! Your mother is hired, your sister is adopted, your father seems to see you only as his heir, not his son. You have no idea how real people feel, or live, or work, or struggle, or depend on each other for support. You don't know how to care about someone properly because you seem to feel that all relationships can be created artificially whenever you want them, or whenever they're convenient for you. You don't know the meaning of the words happiness, or compassion, or friendship, or love, or…"

But Karin couldn't finish because all of a sudden, her lips were occupied. Very occupied. If Karin was startled by Hitsugaya's kiss, it was nothing compared to the way he felt. He hadn't intended on kissing her. He had never even thought about it. But at that moment, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, not the fight, not the festival, not the jets flying overhead. All that mattered was Karin, the smell of her skin and the taste of her lips. And in that instant, time seemed to stop.

They broke apart and stared at each other, confused and embarrassed and exhilarated.

"That's what I love most about you," Hitsugaya said gently. "You're not afraid to speak your mind. No one else would dare to talk to me like that, but you do it so easily, so freely. You know me. Not me as the heir to Seireitei Inc. or me, Hitsugaya Jyuushiro's son, but me, Hitsugaya Toushiro, and you put up with me anyway. You don't care about my money or my position. You care about me. As a person not a title. And you're right. My relationships are mostly artificial. Most of the people I know are with me because they're paid to be. Except you. Sure, you were assigned as my partner, but you grew to be so much more than that. Kurosaki, I…I love you."

Karin was speechless and there is very little in this world that makes Kurosaki Karin speechless. Hitsugaya had never been more nervous in his life as he waited for her response. What was he thinking, spilling his soul like that? And telling her he loved her? Karin _hated_ stuff like that. But he realized, as he looked at her shining face, that it was the truth. And he needed her to know it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Karin spoke.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Really?" he asked tentatively, not daring to believe it. How was that possible? Karin grinned ever wider and nodded.

"Really, Toushiro." Hitsugaya was taken aback by her use of his first name, but immediately decided that, coming from her, he liked it.

"Karin," he replied as a smile spread across his face. Karin beamed at him and this time, she initiated the kiss. Above them, the air show reached its climax, but back on the ground, Hitsugaya and Karin couldn't have cared less.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya was in a daze. He hadn't planned on kissing Karin, and he definitely hadn't expected her to kiss back. He climbed into bed, felling like he was under a magic spell, from which he never wanted to be released. Being in love will do that to you. But several hours later, he was being shaken awake by a very frantic Matsumoto.

"Toushiro-sama," she said urgently. Hitsugaya opened his eyes. It was pitch black outside. There was no tea, no gentle calling of his name, just Matsumoto's face hovering directly above him, etched with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily, sitting up. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. She looked downright scared.

"Pack your things," she instructed. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

"What?" Hitsugaya cried. "What's going on? Where are we going?" Matsumoto turned away from him. She closed her eyes against the news she was about to deliver.

"Your father had an attack about an hour ago," she explained. "It was…worse than the one that killed your mother. He's lost a lot of blood and his lungs are in horrible shape. We're taking him to Dr. Unohana in America. She's the best lung doctor in the world. Maybe she can help him." Hitsugaya tried not to let fear and anxiety overwhelm him as he climbed out of bed. He had already lost his mother. Now was he going to lose his father too? He tried not to think about it as he looked around his room wondering what on earth he wanted to take.

"How long will we be gone?" he asked. Matsumoto shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied sadly. "But healing things like this takes time. It could be years."

"Years!" Hitsugaya screamed inside his head, but concern for his father prevented him from voicing it out loud.

"I'm taking you and Momo-san to Uncle Kyouraku's," Matsumoto continued as she helped Hitsugaya pile clothes and books into a bag. "We'll be staying there while Jyuushiro-sama is in the hospital." Kyouraku Shunsui was Jyuushiro's oldest and closest friend who had moved to America several years earlier on the insistence of his stern and domineering wife, Nanao. He wasn't really Hitsugaya's uncle. As Karin had so bluntly pointed out, none of Hitsugaya's relationships were really real. But he was such a close friend of Jyuushiro's that Hitsugaya had been instructed to call him Uncle anyway.

Hitsugaya took one last look around his room. There were so many emotions twirling around in his mind. He didn't know when he would come back, but it wasn't what he was leaving behind that hurt him so much. It was who. What would Karin think when he didn't show up tomorrow and left her to do that presentation all by herself? What would she think about the fact that he kissed her, then left town? Would she be hurt? Angry? Probably both, he decided.

On a final inspiration, Hitsugaya took the poster of Nakamura Shunsuke off his wall, removed it from its frame, folded it, and placed it in his pocket. Not that he particularly cared about the poster, but it was the one thing in his room that reminded him of Karin the most.

"Ready?" Matsumoto asked, picking up his suitcase. Hitsugaya could only nod.

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but I have to end it here. It doesn't make sense otherwise. But I promise the chapters will get longer from here on out.**


	13. The Return Home

**Part II**

Hinamori pressed her face against the window and stared out eagerly at the rapidly approaching landscape.

"We're almost there!" she cried excitedly. "I can't believe we're finally going home! After six years!"

"Six years. Hitsugaya couldn't help but look out the window as the private plane began its descent into Karakura. Six years since his father had decided he needed to go to public school to learn how to interact with people. Six years since Hinamori's eyes had been opened to the fickleness of men and the malicious intents of Aizen. Six years since his father had lain on what everyone thought was his death bed and they had left for America in a desperate attempt to save him. And six years since he had met her.

He had thought about her constantly while he was away. Her wild eyes and sharp tongue were ever present in his mind. He had written her letters religiously, at least once a week like clockwork, but they had never been reciprocated. So it had been six years since he had heard from her.

He wondered how much she had grown in that time, how much she had changed. He himself had grown from a young boy of twelve into a handsome young man of eighteen, tall and dashing, with a fairly impressive build thanks to his constant sword training. His white hair, stubborn and spiky as ever, had grown a bit, and his emerald eyes seemed to have an even richer sparkle than before. But, they also seemed rather hollow. If he had been reserved as a child, it was nothing compared to how he was now. And if he could at least have ignored the fact that everyone stared at him in a crowd, or even enjoy the attention on occasion, now he downright hated it. The loss of Karin from his life, coupled with the constant fear of losing his father had wrought in him a serious mistrust of the world and its inhabitants. He spoke to no one he didn't know, and his smiles, so rare to begin with, were now nonexistent. He clung to Hinamori and Matsumoto with almost childlike obsession. They were the only people who gave him comfort. Them, and his weekly letters to Karin, which had become more like diary entries than anything else. Only there did he spill his deepest thoughts, his fears and anxieties, his desires and emotions. He poured his soul into those letters in the vain hope that maybe one day, he might receive a reply. But he never did. And that alone did more damage to his psyche than anything else that was happening around him.

"Is everything alright, Toushiro-sama?" Matsumoto asked. "Aren't you excited to be going home?" Hitsugaya managed a nod and turned away from the window. Home. He should be ecstatic. Back in Karakura with Hyourinmaru and all his old acquaintances. Back in the house where he had grown up. But home had become a funny word for him in his uprooted life. He didn't really know what it meant anymore.

He looked over at a much healthier Jyuushiro who was chatting animatedly with Kyouraku, who had decided to accompany them on their trip back to Karakura and stay for a bit while they settled back in. There were lots of company affairs to go over, and although Jyuushiro had left Seireitei Inc. in the capable hands of Kiyone and Sentaro, his co-vice presidents, in his absence, there would be a lot of work to do, and even with Hitsugaya sharing the load now that he was of age, Kyouraku's help would be greatly appreciated. He could be a rather shrewd business man when he wanted to be.

Kyouraku caught Hitsugaya's gaze and flashed him a winning smile.

"Lighten up Toushiro!" he encouraged. "You look like you're going to a funeral. Don't tell me you miss America already?" Hitsugaya scoffed and turned away. Whatever else he felt, he most certainly did _not_ miss America.

The plane landed in the private airstrip behind the Hitsugaya mansion and they could hear the cheering of the grounds crew even from inside the cabin. The door opened and they were greeted with applause and shouts. Hitsugaya looked out as they descended the gangplank and his eyes opened wide in shock. It seemed like all of Karakura had shown up to welcome them.

"What…?" Jyuushiro began, but Kyouraku cut him off.

"Surprise!" he cried. "I wrote ahead. Did you really think you could just come home after a six year absence and a near fatal illness without a proper welcome home party?"

"Shunsui, you're mad!" Jyuushiro said with a laugh. But he smiled and waved at the crowd and allowed himself to be led into the house, followed by Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto, and the rest of Karakura.

There was more food than Hitsugaya had ever seen in his life, and considering the number of functions he had attended, that was saying something. There was music and dancing and sake, but Hitsugaya wasn't interested. His heightened introvertedness coupled with his newfound hatred of crowds made things like parties even less appealing to him now than they had ever been before. But he could hardly disappear unnoticed into a side room. Not only was it a welcome home party for him as well, but as a very attractive eighteen year old, not to mention the most eligible bachelor in Karakura, he was even more conspicuous now than he had been as a child. The eyes of every woman in the room were on him, and Hitsugaya found all the bedroom eyes and subtle giggles rather dizzying.

"Hitsugaya-sama!" called a vaguely familiar voice, and Hitsugaya looked up to see an incredibly beautiful girl heading towards him. She had long, curly hair that fell angelically down to her waist and vivacious eyes with full, thick eyelashes. Hitsugaya tried to place her.

"Nanami?" he questioned, and she smiled revealing perfectly straight rows of pearl white teeth framed by rose red lips.

"How have you been?" she asked as if greeting a long lost best friend. "How was America?"

"Fine," he replied simply. He had no interest whatsoever in speaking with Nanami. But her appearance had made him realize something. The whole town was here. If Nanami was here, then maybe…"

"Have you seen Kurosaki?" he asked, even though he knew how rude the question was. Nanami's face fell like a ton of bricks.

"No," she said coolly. Switching gears, she pulled her smile back on and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Hitsugaya-sama," she sang. "Let's dance."

"Maybe later," he said distractedly, shaking her off. Party or no, he had only one thought in mind; find Karin.

ooooooooooooooooo

After a thorough inspection of the party guests, Hitsugaya determined that Karin wasn't among them. He slipped out of the house and wandered the deserted streets of Karakura aimlessly. He had only been walking for a few minutes when he realized how foolish this was. He had never traveled Karakura on foot before. That, coupled with his six year absence meant that he had absolutely no idea where he was going. He didn't even know how to find Karin's house, or any of the other places he thought she might be. After an hour, he was almost on the verge of giving up when he heard people talking around the corner from where he was.

"Can we go to the party now?" pleaded a man's voice. "Maybe there's still food left."

"I told you," replied a gruff voice that, nevertheless, clearly belonged to a woman. "You can go whenever you want. I'm not setting foot in that house."

"But I thought you were applying to be a test pilot," the man protested. "It can't hurt your career to go smooze with the Hitsugayas." The woman scoffed.

"I'd rather never get accepted into that stupid company than face him!"

"You're going to have to sooner or later," the man said. The girl didn't reply. Hitsugaya dashed around the corner. He recognized that voice.

"Karin?" he said hopefully. The girl stopped dead. Hitsugaya looked at her. She had truly grown during their six year separation. She had filled out as women will do, but her curves were almost entirely hidden by her unflattering sweatshirt. Her cropped hair made her look even more tomboyish than she had before. Her nose was slightly crooked, like it had been broken several times. Once again, the contrast between her and Nanami was startling, and there was no doubt in Hitsugaya's mind which one he preferred.

"Toushiro?" she gasped. They stared at each other for a moment. Hitsugaya's heart was pounding in his chest. Karin came out of her shock before he did. She approached him, raised her arm, and decked him in the face.

"Karin!" the man cried as Hitsugaya clutched his cheek in surprise and pain. Karin was glaring daggers at him.

"He deserved it Kanji and he knows it!" Karin snarled. "Let's go." She turned on her heel and stormed away. Kanji lingered a moment, then followed her, leaving Hitsugaya with a sharp pain in his cheek that was nothing compared to the one in his heart.

oooooooooooooooo

Avoiding the crowds, Hitsugaya ignored everyone who tried to speak to him and pushed his way to his room. The maids had cleaned it in preparation of his arrival. The dust was removed, the floor was swept, the bed was made with fresh sheets, and his desk was neat and tidy. His closet was even filled with clothes that would fit him and the calendar on the wall was marked to the proper day. There was no indication whatsoever that the room had been unoccupied for the past six years. He hated it.

Collapsing on the bed, he touched his cheek gingerly. Karin packed a powerful punch and she hadn't held back at all. Hitsugaya wondered vaguely what Matsumoto would say when she saw the bruise tomorrow. He would have to tell her it was a sparring accident.

"He deserved it and he knows it." That's what Karin had said. But he didn't know it. Sure, he had left for six years, but how was that his fault? His father was sick. And he had written to her constantly. Whatever he had done to offend her, he had to set it right. He couldn't just let her go.

Not bothering to undress, Hitsugaya rolled over and closed his eyes. The last thought he had before falling asleep was,

"I _have_ to win her back."

**Yeah, so I know he could have called her instead of writing her letters, but let's just pretend that that doesn't work here. It makes for a better story.**


	14. Winning Her Over

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried, bursting into Karin's room where she had been sulking for the past 24 hours. "They're beautiful! Who are they from?" Karin turned to her twin and stared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she groaned. Yuzu grinned.

"The flowers, Karin-chan!" she chanted. "Have you really not seen them?"

"Flowers?" Karin asked confused. Who in their right mind would send Karin flowers? Reluctantly, she extracted herself off her bed and followed Yuzu downstairs. Her jaw dropped. The entire living room was filled, floor to ceiling and wall to wall with a floral explosion. It looked like a regular greenhouse.

"What the heck?" she cursed. "What's going on?"

"There's a note here!" Yuzu called from behind an oversized begonia. Karin sidestepped a sunflower and snatched the letter from her, ripping it open unceremoniously. It read,

"I know you don't like flowers, but I do know you know what they mean. Please don't throw these in my face, they might hurt." It was unsigned.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The flowers were the first in a series of gifts Karin received over the next week. The following day, a box the size of a refrigerator arrived containing a lifetime supply of Reese's. Two days later, a delivery man came to the door holding a package marked, "hand delivery only". Inside was a soccer ball signed by none other than Nakamura Shunsuke and six front row tickets to the next game. But nothing compared to the letter she received in the mail at the end of the week.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone Hitsugaya passed stepped out of the way and bowed their heads in acknowledgement as he made his way down the hall of Seireitei Inc. After arranging for the flowers and Reese's to be shipped and sending a small fortune to Nakamura Shunsuke in exchange for an autographed soccer ball, Hitsugaya had spent almost all of his time in the office with Jyuushiro and Kyouraku doing paperwork and going over old files. So he hadn't yet had the chance to do what he really wanted to do. Finally, he had been given a break and he stole the opportunity to find Yoruichi.

Luckily, she was exactly where Hitsugaya expected her to be; the pilot's lounge, where all the test pilots relaxed and regrouped between flights, swapping stories and tips. At the moment, she was sitting at the table eating from a towering stack of food and reprimanding a man twice her size on his landing form.

"It's all about grace," she instructed, waving a chopstick in his face. "You need to land like an eagle. You land like a chicken."

"But," the man retorted, "chickens don't fly." Yoruichi slurped up a noodle and smiled satisfactorily.

"Exactly. Ah, Hitsugaya bocchan!" she exclaimed, spotting Hitsugaya as he entered the lounge. "Long time no see! It appears you've grown a bit."

"Yoruichi-san," Hitsugaya said, "I need to talk to you about the new test pilot applicants."

"Always right down to business aren't you?" Yoruichi said with a smile, downing her drink and shooing the man away like she was swatting at a slightly pesky fly. He scampered up like a well trained dog and Hitsugaya took his seat.

As Seireitei Inc.'s chief test pilot, every new recruit had to pass Yoruichi's rigorous screening process. Test pilot spots were highly coveted and extremely elite, and were therefore reserved for a very select handful of individuals.

"So," Yoruichi began, leaning on her elbow. "What's this about the new applicants?"

"Have you selected any new recruits for this year yet?" Hitsugaya asked. Yoruichi shook her head.

"I eliminated a bunch who were doffers and a few who were just idiots. One got cut because he showed up drunk one day and another crashed the flight simulator. I mean crashed. Smashed to bits. I didn't even realize that was possible. So he's out. The rest look promising enough, but there's no way I'll take them all. One or two are more than enough and I've still got ten on my list right now. But I'll weed them out soon enough. Just give me another couple of days or so."

"Is Kurosaki Karin still on your list by any chance?" Hitsugaya asked as casually as he could. Yoruichi eyed him curiously.

"You got an interest in that girl bocchan?" she asked slyly. Hitsugaya didn't reply and Yoruichi shot him a knowing smile.

"Alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. And yes, she is on my list. She's one of the best in fact. Very focused when she wants to be, but still knows how to have a good laugh. She's got a serious attitude that I can really respect and appreciate, and that's really important when I'm training someone. She's got a fighter's spirit. I think she would make an excellent pilot." Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe with visit was unnecessary after all.

"But," Yoruichi continued. "I don't think I'm going to be able to take her." Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed and he sat up a little straighter.

"Why?" he asked darkly. Yoruichi noticed the change that came over him, but while it didn't intimidate her, it showed her how serious he was. She sighed.

"She has no connections to Seireitei Inc., and that's usually important for test pilots. She does live in Karakura, but her father's not an employee. Several of the other applicants have parents who are test pilots. They spent their childhood soaring over the countryside in a jet. They learned to fly before they could walk. Your Kurosaki girl, unfortunately, has never sat in a cockpit in her life.

"Yes she has," Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath, but he didn't explain. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Look," he said with authority. "It may be true that Kurosaki Isshin is not employed by Seireitei Inc., but it is not true that Karin has no connection to this company. She is my friend, and as such, her connection is more valuable than anyone else's. If experience is her only problem, then I personally volunteer to train her until she can pass muster." Yoruichi was impressed to say the least. Although Hitsugaya's face was impassive, there was a fire in his eyes she had never seen before. It was certainly more emotion than she ever expected him to display.

"This is really important to you, isn't it bocchan?" she noted. Hitsugaya looked away. Responding was unnecessary.

"Alright," Yoruichi said. "I'll see what I can do." Hitsugaya thanked her and left the lounge feeling slightly awkward. He shouldn't have done what he just did, but he needed to do something for Karin that was more than sending her her favorite chocolate and a soccer ball. This was a meaningful gift and he hoped more than anything that it helped to get through to her.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Congratulations!" Kanji cheered, slapping Karin on the back. She was staring at her letter from Yoruichi with a look of complete shock. She hadn't spoken for several minutes.

"This is so exciting!" Kanji cried, jumping around buoyantly. "You're a test pilot! Come on, we've got to go celebrate!"

"It's a mistake," Karin said, and the fury in her voice was apparent.

"What do you mean?" Kanji chided. "It's your name on the paper. You did it! You made the cut!" Karin shook her head.

"No. I didn't do it. Someone did it for me." Kanji rolled his eyes.

"You're really getting paranoid, you know that? Why can't you just accept your victory?" Karin glared at him.

"I'm perfectly capable of admitting when I do something well," she retorted. "And I'm also capable of admitting when I don't. I was not the most qualified candidate. There were at least five other people there who should have been offered the job before me. He did this." And without explaining what she meant, Karin left Kanji behind and ran all the way to the Hitsugaya mansion.

"Who may I presume is calling?" asked the guard at the front gate. Karin didn't have the patience for this.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, don't you remember me?" she yelled. "Or has it been so long that you've forgotten."

"Oh, Kurosaki-sama!" the guard exclaimed. "Hitsugaya-sama is expecting you."

"I'm sure he is," Karin growled. The guard opened the gate and Karin traced the familiar path to Hitsugaya's room, not even bothering to nod at the butler and startling a maid in a way only Zaraki was able to do as she stormed down the hallway.

"Open up!" she bellowed, pounding on the door. "I know you're in there!" Ok, really, she had no idea where he was, but it hardly mattered at the moment as long as she could yell at something that belonged to him.

The door opened.

"Kar…" Hitsugaya started, but he didn't get a chance to finish.

POW! Karin's punch was powerful enough to force him to stumble backwards. Before he could recover, she sent another one flying into his gut, knocking him over completely.

"You stupid little twerp!" she hollered, towering over him from his spot on the floor. "You still think you can buy me off, don't you?" Hitsugaya glanced up at her, trying to ignore the horrendous pain around his eye and intestines.

"What do you mean, buy you off?" he asked bravely, still in his submissive position at her feet. "When have I ever tried to buy you off?" Karin laughed, but it wasn't her usual joyful laugh. This one was deadly and full of malice.

"Flowers. Reese's. That soccer ball. The game tickets. And this!" she shouted, waving the letter from Yoruichi in his face. "I know you're responsible for all this and I don't appreciate it. Did you ever once think that I loved you for your money or influence?" Hitsugaya was taken aback.

"No!" he replied earnestly. "That's one of the things I loved about you so much…"

"Than what makes you think I'll come back to you if you buy me some expensive gifts and get me a job. I want your _time_ Toushiro. I want _you_."

"I…" Hitsugaya stuttered. "I just wanted to show you I cared…" Karin laughed derisively.

"Cared?! Oh you cared alright. Cared enough to leave me to do that presentation by myself. Cared enough to kiss me than abandon me for six years without a _single word_! Cared enough to…"

"Hold on!" Hitsugaya interrupted, jumping to his feet. "What do you mean, 'without a single word?' I wrote to you every week! Every single week I was gone, without fail. Sometimes more. Ask Matsumoto, she delivered my letters for me. Don't tell me you never got them?!" Karin's anger abated somewhat as she looked at the passion on Hitsugaya's face.

"You really wrote to me every week?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course I did!" he insisted angrily. "Did you really think I would just forget about you the second I left town?" For once, Karin was speechless.

"How is it possible that I didn't get a single one?" she asked when she found her voice.

"I don't know," Hitsugaya replied honestly. "But I really hope no one else was getting them. They were rather…personal." Hitsugaya blushed slightly and Karin smiled. Hitsugaya found himself relax slightly. He took a step towards her.

"I'm still mad at you," she reminded him.

"I know," Hitsugaya replied, taking another step towards her.

"And I'm still not happy that you pulled strings to get me the test pilot job," she said, starting to feel nervous and excited.

"I know," Hitsugaya repeated, leaning forward slightly.

"And Reese's aren't my favorite candy anymore," she said, starting to lose control. Hitsugaya's face was so close to hers.

"I'll keep that in mind," he whispered as he closed the gap between them.

**Congrats to ShikallllTema, The Dragon Hollow Vaizard, and Kurai-Gaara who guessed that Karin never got her letters. But **_**why**_** she never got her letters is something you'll have to wait to find out (am I too mean? Don't worry, you'll find out really soon, I promise).**


	15. The Truth

An hour later Hitsugaya was alone in his room feeling happier than he had in a very long time. He had Karin back. The girl that had occupied his every thought and lived in his dreams for the past six years was finally back in his arms. But there was still the matter of the lost letters. That was bothering him tremendously.

A knock on the door brought him out of his daze.

"Come in," he called and Matsumoto entered.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" she said happily. "I've been looking for you…"

"Matsumoto, do you have any idea what happened to the letters I gave you to send to Karin?" Matsumoto's face fell faster than a lead balloon. She turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye as she answered.

"I think that it may be time," she told the floor, "that you asked your father that question."

ooooooooooooooooo

For the first time in his life, Hitsugaya entered his father's office without knocking. Jyuushiro and Kyouraku looked up, startled.

"Toushiro, what…?" Jyuushiro began, but Hitsugaya wouldn't let him finish.

"What happened to the letters I wrote to Karin?" he demanded furiously, slamming his hands down on the table. Jyuushiro and Kyouraku glanced at each other.

"You still haven't told him?" Kyouraku asked. Jyuushiro shook his head.

"I didn't think it was necessary," he said with a sigh. "He wasn't old enough."

"He is now," Kyouraku pointed out. "How much longer were you planning on waiting anyway?"

"Not much," Jyuushiro admitted. He looked up at Hitsugaya who was confused and enraged at being ignored.

"Give us a moment, would you Shunsui?" Jyuushiro asked, and Kyouraku gave Hitsugaya an encouraging look before leaving the two alone.

"Well?" Hitsugaya prompted. Jyuushiro sighed.

"Have a seat Toushiro," he said, indicating the chair Kyouraku had just vacated. Hitsugaya sat and glowered at his father.

"When we first arrived in America, I asked Rangiku-san to hold any letters that you sent to Kurosaki Karin," Jyuushiro explained. "I instructed her not to send them."

"Why?" Hitsugaya spat dangerously.

"Because I did not want you to maintain a relationship with her. Because your future does not lie with her."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked, thoroughly confused and furious.

"Do you know why I took Hinamori Momo in as a ward?" Jyuushiro asked. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"Don't change the subject!" he said angrily. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Jyuushiro replied. "It had always been my intention that when you came of age, you would marry Momo." Hitsugaya's jaw dropped.

"That was why I was so insistent on you addressing each other formally," he added. "I thought that it would remind you that you are not in fact siblings…"

"Well it didn't work!" Hitsugaya cried, more outraged than he had been even a moment ago. "Hinamori is my sister. She always has been and always will be. I love her as my sister. Nothing more. To marry her would be…would be incest! Why do you want us to do this?"

"Because you are the heir to Seireitei Inc.!" Jyuushiro said, adding a hint of sternness to his voice. "And as such, you have certain responsibilities. Momo is my financial dependent and therefore, your marriage to her will not involve any outside families. You have no idea how complicated it would be for you to marry anyone else." Hitsugaya didn't know how to react. Because of the stupid company, Karin was being torn away from him and he was going to be forced into a marriage with Hinamori, his sister in every way except blood. Hitsugaya wanted to refuse. To say that there was no way he could possibly go through with this wedding. But he just couldn't go against his father's wishes. Not on this. Feeling utterly and totally defeated, Hitsugaya asked the one question he dreaded most.

"When are we having the wedding?" Jyuushiro considered his son.

"Now that you know, there is no reason to wait any longer. I would like to have it in about two months." Hitsugaya suppressed a strangled cry. He felt like his world was collapsing in around him. In two months, he would marry Hinamori. And there was nothing he could do about it.

ooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya opted out of joining his father the next day in telling Hinamori about the wedding. He didn't think he could bear to hear it a second time. In fact, he had blotted it from his mind as much as he could. Instead, he headed to Seireitei Inc.'s flight simulator room where Karin would be starting her first day of training as an actual pilot under the direction of the mild mannered but still intimidating Urahara Kisuke. He was the only person in the world Yoruichi trusted with her life and fully respected, so Jyuushiro kept him around to appease her, despite his rather unusual training methods.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-sama!" Urahara said brightly when Hitsugaya entered. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Hitsugaya replied. "I'm just here to watch. He took a seat at a large consol, from which he could follow the progress of every pilot in the room.

The flight simulator room was a place where pilots could hone their skills in a safe environment without ever leaving the ground. It was here that new test pilots were trained in the intimate workings of a fighter jet, or where old test pilots practiced new maneuvers. It was also where clients were assessed to determine their strengths and weaknesses to aid in building a jet that was perfectly suited for them.

A dozen enormous egg shaped simulators filled the room. Each was its own self contained unit that moved and twisted like a real jet. The inside was identical to any standard fighter jet and the pilot had total control over the simulators movements, except those added by simulated wind and rain. The screen inside mimicked the landscape, which Urahara could alter at will to throw obstacles in the pilots' paths. The screen from the simulator was also projected onto a monitor at the consol where Hitsugaya was now seated, along with all the vitals from the simulator, so that he could track each pilot's movements.

"That new girl is pretty good," Urahara noted, pointing at a screen on the lower right. "She's very determined. Having a bit of trouble fighting the wind though." Hitsugaya watched the screen and, sure enough, as a huge "gust of wind" hit the side of the jet, Karin lost control and began to spiral. She attempted to right herself, but failed, and crashed into the ground. Urahara frowned.

"Don't know why Yoruichi took a kid who's never flown before," he commented. "But I guess she has her reasons." Hitsugaya scowled. Urahara looked at the clock.

"Ah, lunch time already!" he said with a grin. "Oi, everyone!" he called to floor. "Lunch!" Three pilots emerged from their simulators and followed Urahara out of the room, but Karin wasn't among them. Her simulator remained in flight as she renewed her battle with the wind. Hitsugaya rose from his chair and approached her simulator.

"Need help?" he asked as he head Karin scream in frustration.

"Toushiro!" she gasped, then pointed to the smoldering heap of a jet on the screen and scowled.

"I crashed again!" she complained. "It's that stupid wind. I can't fight it!"

"Let me show you," Hitsugaya offered, and Karin surrendered her seat. Hitsugaya restarted the simulation and took off with ease.

"Here's where your problem is," he pointed out as the first blast of wind hit the side of the simulator. "You need to counter the wind by leaning into it at exactly the right angle. Too much and you're blown off course. Too little and you start to spin. It's all in the wrist." Hitsugaya suddenly realized how very close Karin's face was to his as she leaned in trying to watch the screen. He blushed at her proximity.

"Here," he said, taking her hand and placing it under his like the first time they had flown together. And, just like that time, the physical contact made his heart start to race. From that position he fought several more gusts of wind, each time showing her how much pressure he placed on the throttle to keep the jet upright.

"Your turn," Hitsugaya said, letting go of her hand and yielding the simulator seat. Karin restarted the simulation and although she didn't fly as well as she could have, she at least didn't crash.

"It wasn't perfect," Karin glowered.

"Yeah, but you're improving," Hitsugaya pointed out. "You're still in the air." Karin took a deep breath.

"One more time," she said with conviction, but Hitsugaya stopped her by placing his hand over the reset button.

"Don't overdo it," he advised. "It's lunch time. Take a break." Karin glanced at him.

"This from the world's biggest workaholic?" she chided, but she did climb out of the simulator.

"Come on," Hitsugaya gestured, taking her hand. He led her to a small, private conference room and locked the door behind them. Karin looked at him curiously.

"What, you don't want to be seen in public with me?" she teased. Well, technically, that _was_ true, what with the upcoming wedding and everything, but Hitsugaya wasn't about to tell Karin that.

"No," he denied. "I just want to be alone with you."

"Same difference," Karin said with a smile. Hitsugaya sat at the table and Karin joined him.

"So," she prompted. "Since I didn't actually receive any of your purported letters, tell me about America."

**Um, a little short, but a lot of stuff happens, so I guess it's not so bad. Mega kudos to AbaraiSuzuka who knew about the arranged marriage **_**ages**_** ago! See, your intuition isn't as bad as you think :) Also, shout outs to XxXJTDXxX and ShikallllTema who also knew about the betrothal, and AiyuBlossum432, SmokeThief, yonne1104, darkchocol8807, and The Dragon Hollow Vaizard who guessed that Jyuushiro held back the letters! Maybe I'm just too predictable. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Hmmm…**


	16. The Right Thing or the Responsible Thing

**Just in case anyone cares, this is officially my longest story (at least by word count)! And it's not over yet, so it's going to be a lot longer than my other stories. I consider that a big accomplishment because it means hopefully my stories are becoming more complex. But I guess that's for you to decide. Anyway, on with the drama.**

Every day for the next six weeks, Hitsugaya and Karin ate lunch together in the private conference room, and after work, they would find a nice clandestine place to sit and be alone. Hitsugaya was exceedingly careful not to let anyone catch them together, a feat which he hid from Karin. He still hadn't told her about Hinamori. He still didn't quite believe it himself. And even though he knew spending time with Karin like this was wrong, and he should be honest with her, he just couldn't tear himself away from her. His love for her was stronger than ever, now that he was seeing what an incredible person she had grown up to be.

Plans for the wedding were in full swing, but the couple in question had only actually discussed it once.

Hitsugaya had just gotten out of the bath and was in his room in nothing but a towel when Hinamori entered without knocking.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" she sang, then stopped dead upon seeing his attire.

"Oh!" she gasped, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?" Hitsugaya asked casually. "You've seen me in a towel a thousand times. You've never cared before." Hinamori smiled, but it was fleeting.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But that was before."

"Before what?" he asked, still not understanding her embarrassment. Hinamori's flush deepened.

"Before we were engaged," she said softly, looking at floor.

"Oh," Hitsugaya replied, his eyes joining hers in their inspection of the carpet. They stood in awkward silence for several moments.

"Hinamori."

"Hitsugaya-kun," they said in unison.

"You go first," Hitsugaya prompted.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I can't…I mean…I just…you're my brother and…"

"You can't marry me," Hitsugaya finished for her. "I feel the same way." Hinamori looked up hopefully.

"You do!?" she exclaimed. Hitsugaya glared at her.

"Of course I do! Did you think I wanted to agree to the wedding? You're sick." Hinamori giggled.

"No, I didn't really," she admitted. "At least, I hoped you didn't." They fell back into silence and returned to examining the floor.

"So what are we going to do?" Hinamori pleaded. Hitsugaya sighed.

"What can we go? We have to follow my father's wishes, as much as we don't want to." Silent tears streamed down Hinamori's face, and if Hitsugaya hadn't been so proud, he would have joined her.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya began. "What would you do if you were free to choose your own life, without your obligations to our family? If you could do anything." Hinamori considered the question.

"I think I would become a doctor," she replied. "I've always wanted to have the ability to help people in pain." Hitsugaya gaped at her.

"I never knew that!" he said startled. Hinamori smiled weakly.

"So," she prompted. "Your turn. What would you do?" Hitsugaya sighed and glanced at the picture on his desk. The one of his mother and father. The picture that had really started everything. They look so happy, he thought to himself.

"I would marry the girl I love," he said wistfully. Outside the room, Kyouraku paused, his hand frozen halfway to the doorknob, trying to digest what he had just heard.

oooooooooooooooooo

As the unofficial woman of the house, and the person responsible for all of Hitsugaya's affairs, the vast majority of the wedding details had been left up to Matsumoto, a responsibility she would have been ecstatic about if she had been a little more excited about the wedding. She was lying on the couch pouring over menus when Kyouraku walked in.

"What do you think, Kyouraku-san?" Matsumoto asked distractedly. "Chicken or fish?"

"I think the better question," Kyouraku replied, "is who the bride should be." Matsumoto closed her eyes in exacerbation.

"Kyouraku-san, please don't bring up that topic with me," she said in a tired voice. "It's bothering me enough as it is."

"But clearly not enough for you to do something about it, is it?" Kyouraku retorted.

"What am I supposed to do?" she cried, sitting up and facing Kyouraku. "Jyuushiro-sama…"

"What does Toushiro mean to you?" Kyouraku cut her off. Matsumoto sighed sadly.

"Everything," she replied. "I love him like my own son."

"Than maybe it's time you started thinking more about him and less about your job." Matsumoto bolted to her feet.

"I do not care more about my job than him!" she snarled. "It's my job to look out for him!"

"Then perhaps you should start doing that job," Kyouraku said wisely.

"You sound like Nanao-san," Matsumoto chided. Kyouraku grinned.

"Maybe I've been married a bit too long." He studied Matsumoto. She looked tired and worn, very unlike her usual self. It was clear that this topic had been bothering her much more than he had given her credit for.

"Come on," he said kindly. "You need a drink."

"Yeah," Matsumoto agreed. "I sure do."

oooooooooooooooooo

"Good morning my children!" Isshin shouted, bounding into the kitchen where he met with Karin's fist.

"It's too early for that," she complained, sitting back down and resuming her breakfast.

"Mail!" Ichigo called, coming in from outside.

"Anything interesting?" Yuzu asked, scooping rice into a bowl for her father.

"Some bills, a magazine, and this really official looking letter from the Hitsugayas," Ichigo announced, holding up a large formal envelope.

"Is it for me?" Karin asked curiously. "I'm the only one here employed by Seireitei Inc." Ichigo shook his head.

"It's for all of us," he replied. "It's addressed to the Kurosaki family."

"Well, open it!" Yuzu said excitedly. "Maybe it's another party." Ichigo slit open the envelope and began to read.

"You are cordially invited as we celebrate the wedding of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo. The ceremony will be held at…"

"Wait," Karin exploded. "WHAT?!" Ichigo eyed her curiously.

"So the Hitsugaya kid's getting married, what's the big deal?" Karin ignored him and snatched the invitation from his hand. She needed to read it herself.

Ichigo hadn't been lying. According to the invitation, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were getting married in exactly two weeks.

"That bastard!" Karin hissed, then left for work without explaining herself to her family.

ooooooooooooooooo

The wedding was the talk of the company that morning. It appeared that everyone in Karakura was invited. Everywhere she went, Karin was bombarded with excited chatter as everyone discussed what an incredible event the wedding would be. Karin didn't think she could hear another word, so she slipped into her simulator and refused to come out for any reason. She flew worse than she had since her first time in the cockpit, but she couldn't have cared less. The overwhelming sense of destruction that arose when she crashed a plane helped to quell the burning rage and hatred that was welling up inside her.

The simulator room cleared out for lunch, but Karin didn't budge. She was supposed to meet Hitsugaya in the conference room, but she had no desire whatsoever to face him. Unfortunately for her, Hitsugaya knew perfectly well where the simulator room was. And it wasn't the first time she had been so engrossed in flying that she had missed the signal for lunch. So when she didn't show up in the conference room, Hitsugaya came to find her.

"You're a little short of the runway," Hitsugaya noted unnecessarily as Karin crashed the plane for umpteenth time.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically, climbing out of the simulator. "I didn't realize you were so capable of pointing out the obvious." Before Hitsugaya had a chance to ask what she meant, Karin had drawn her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"What did I do this time!?" Hitsugaya shouted at the raging bull in front of him. He could practically see the smoke fuming from her nostrils.

"Don't play dumb!" Karin screamed. "You're _engaged_! You're fing engaged and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"How did you find out?" Hitsugaya asked pathetically. Karin's eyes practically lit on fire and she slapped him again.

"It doesn't matter how I found out, the point is, I _should_ have heard it from _you_! I trusted you Toushiro! I foolishly went and trusted you and look where it got me! I fell in love with the one person who I couldn't have, who I could never have! You've broken my heart three times now, and I won't let you do it again! I'm sick of it! Goodbye, Hitsugaya Toushiro." She tried to storm out of the room, but Hitsugaya grabbed her arm.

"Karin," he said desperately. "Please give me a chance to explain!" But Karin wasn't in the mood.

"Let go of me right now or so help me, I'll tell everyone you raped me!" she spat dangerously. But Hitsugaya didn't let go. He couldn't.

"Karin," he pleaded. "I love you!" But Karin wouldn't hear another word. With all the force she could muster, she slugged him in the chest. He flew backwards and sprawled into the wall.

"I NEVER want to see your face again!" she said with finality and she bolted out of the room before Hitsugaya could see her tears.

oooooooooooooooo

The next two weeks passed way too quickly for Hitsugaya's comfort. He hid in his new office, burying himself in paperwork in an attempt to distract himself from thoughts of Karin and the wedding. Karin, after locking herself in her room for three days with a purported fever, decided that she should return to work or risk getting fired. Neither of them were sleeping very well. And they weren't the only ones.

Matsumoto lay in bed every night, tossing and turning, arguing with herself over whether she should do the right thing or the responsible thing. Finally, the night before the wedding, she made her decision. Scribbling a quick note, she placed it on top of a box full of papers and slipped out of the house on the pretext of needing to run some last minute errands.

Box tucked securely under her arm, Matsumoto turned down the offer of the limo and set out on foot for the Kurosaki's house. She paused briefly just outside the door, but she was determined to do what she came here to do. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

Luckily, it was Karin who answered the door.

"Matsumoto-san!" she exclaimed, then her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Did he send you, because I told him, I want nothing to do with him!" Matsumoto shook her head.

"No," she said sincerely. "I'm here on my own volition. No one else knows that I came, and I'd probably be fired on the spot if they found out." Karin glared at her suspiciously.

"I came to give you something that belongs to you," Matsumoto continued, holding out the box. "No one else has a right to have this." Karin remained unconvinced.

"If he's trying to win me over with gifts again, he's got another thing coming!"

"Please take it Karin-san," Matsumoto begged. "I assure you, he doesn't even know it exists."

"Fine," Karin caved, taking the box from Matsumoto, who looked extremely relieved.

"Thank you, Karin-san," she said gratefully. "You truly have grown into a beautiful young woman." Karin watched Matsumoto walk away, then headed up to her room. Once she was alone, she opened the box and gasped. Inside were hundreds of handwritten letters all addressed to her.

"The letters Toushiro sent me from America!" Karin said in shock. "The one's I never got." Karin picked up a letter and, with baited breath, began to read.

**What do the letters say? Bum bum BUM!! Ah the suspense! Sorry, but you'll have to wait to find out. Yeah, and it's a little like **_**The Notebook**_**, but please don't shoot me. That wasn't my inspiration for this story, it just kind of worked out that way.**


	17. Dear Karin

**Wow, this chapter was a blast to write! I just couldn't stop once I started, which I'm sure you won't complain about. I think it may be my longest chapter ever. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

Dear Karin,

First and foremost, I want to explain. And apologize. I don't want you to think that I abandoned you, or that I used you in any way. Last night, my father, who has been seriously ill with a rare lung disease, took a turn for the worse and, as I write this letter to you, I am on a plane bound for America to take him to a famous doctor. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but it could be years. So it looks like you're going to have to give our History of Soccer presentation by yourself. Sorry.

I also want to talk to you about last night. Just in case you get any strange ideas, I want you to know that I meant everything I said. Every single word. That kiss meant more to me than you can possibly know and will keep me going throughout the months to come, which, I have a feeling, will be rather difficult. I promise to write to you as often as I can, and I hope that you aren't too furious at me. You punch rather hard.

Love, Toushiro

oooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

America is like nowhere else you've ever been. Everything is big and dramatic. I'm really glad I studied English, otherwise I'd be hopelessly lost. Even the servants at my uncle Kyouraku's house don't speak Japanese, despite the fact that that's practically all he speaks with my Aunt Nanao. I can't spend too much time around the house because my uncle drives me insane, so I spend most of my time searching for a place to read. Note searching, not finding, because there is nowhere quiet in this city. I can't get any privacy no matter how hard I try. My Aunt Nanao brought me to a public library but, although it was quiet, it was so crowded I couldn't get any peace at all. It's weird not having everyone recognize me though. No one cares about Seireitei Inc. here.

Maybe tomorrow I'll try reading on the roof.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

If all mothers are like my Aunt Nanao, then maybe I'm lucky I never had one. She and Matsumoto are like night and day. Aunt Nanao is firm, strict, serious, and an even bigger workaholic and neat freak than I am, if you can imagine such a thing. My uncle Kyouraku melts into jelly every time she walks into the room. She just snaps her fingers and he trails after her like a sick puppy, and one glare from her is enough to have him kissing her feet, begging for forgiveness for whatever it is that had her upset, whether he knows what it is or not. She does her best to hide his sake, although in that one particular area, I must say he has outwitted her. Finally, Matsumoto has a proper drinking buddy who can hold his liquor. Not like that chef Hisage she usually drinks with who's out like a light before Matsumoto is even drunk. She at least, seems to be enjoying her little stint away from Japan. I swear, there can't be a single article of clothing left in the entire country. It's all in Matsumoto's closet. She's even dragged me out a few times since I left most of my clothes back in Japan. I think sometimes she forgets why we're here. Or maybe it's just her way of coping.

Love, Toushiro.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

I finally figured out what a cartoon is. I was sick last week (stupid American food) and Matsumoto insisted that I give my brain a rest and watch TV for once. I've got to say, I can see why you like them. All that violence and blowing things up. Does the coyote ever catch the road runner? But, according to my Uncle Kyouraku, who is apparently an avid cartoon fan, Japanese cartoons and American cartoons are rather different. So I still don't know what it is you watched.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Hinamori has a boyfriend. His name is Kira and, in my opinion, he's a spineless jellyfish. But maybe he'll treat her better than Aizen.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Please disregard my previous letter. Hinamori has come to her senses.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

My father's doing much better. He was awake today for the first time since we came to America, though he couldn't talk to us because the ventilator blocked his mouth and he wasn't allowed to remove it. His doctor, Dr. Unohana, said that his lungs are starting to regenerate, but the infection is still present, so any healing with be negated for now while he fights it. At least he's not on his death bed anymore. Unohana really is a wonderful doctor. I'm glad we came to her.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

I read a poem today that reminded me of you. It was about a man who got lost in a blizzard on his way to meet his beloved. The two were planning on eloping, but they never found each other and their plans were thwarted. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I never came to America. I feel like, by leaving, maybe I lost you in the blizzard of distance. I sincerely hope that's not true.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Have you ever eaten a hamburger? Maybe I'm just showing more of my "sheltered life" as you call it, but frankly, I'd take my life any day over having to eat those greasy coasters. My Uncle Kyouraku has a seriously skewed view of fine American cuisine.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Today was my birthday. I hate my birthday. I hate the attention, the noise, the presents, and being forced to eat cake in front of everyone. At least this year, everyone in Karakura didn't feel obligated to send me something. Honestly, I think they forget that they don't even know me. It's rather irritating sometimes, and one of the only things I like about America is the anonymity.

Anyway, Matsumoto flat out refused to ignore my birthday like I asked. Hinamori baked me a cake and it was one of the worst things I have ever put inside my mouth, but I had to eat it anyway to not hurt her feelings. My Uncle Kyouraku invented a new kind of dance and almost forced me to join him, but luckily, my Aunt Nanao slapped (literally) some sense into him. I'll tell you, I don't envy the frying pan. My uncle has a hard head. All in all, not a spectacular birthday.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

I love you.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Three years and counting. I can't believe it's been so long. I can still picture your face like it was yesterday. But then again, the face I'm picturing is of a twelve year old girl, and you're much older now. Fifteen is such an awkward age. I think I grew a foot last month. Literally. Matsumoto even suggested making a growth chart for me. You know, like the ones you make for babies. Sometimes, I just want to kill her.

Love, Toushiro.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Be jealous. Be very jealous. The Japanese national soccer team is playing the American national soccer team, and Hinamori and I have front row tickets! Just thought I'd rub it in your face. I'll send you a copy of Nakamura Shunsuke's autograph.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Have you ever read _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ by Mark Twain? You should. I think you'd enjoy it.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

I had a dream about you last night. You were flying through the air on the back of a fish when you stopped to have a conversation with Piccachu. Then the two of you went cloud surfing and ate pickled sardines with red bean paste until you became bored and decided to play the tuba instead. Hinamori is officially never allowed to cook dinner again.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

My dad's out of the hospital, but he still has to go in for treatment three days a week, so we're staying here a bit longer. He looks better now that he isn't stuck in that awful hospital room, but he's still not allowed to walk around too much, and definitely not outside. I think he feels like a caged bird. I know I do, and I'm allowed to leave the house. I pray to every Kami in existence that I never get this disease.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

I joined a kendo club. Aunt Nanao decided that she was sick of watching me fight by myself. But frankly, everyone there stinks. Little snot nosed brats who think they're gods just because they can rough up a few people after school with a big stick. I hope you don't mind if I put them in their place, but trust me, if you were here, you would do the same.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Do you remember that bird that used to sing outside your window? The one your sister nicknamed chappy? Well, I saw it today. I swear. No, I know it's not the same bird, but it looked identical to it, and since that bird isn't native to America, I like to think that it flew all the way across the Pacific, from your window to mine, to send me a message from you. I hope something good happened.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

Some guy stopped me on the street yesterday and said,

"Dude, yo' fro's totally wicked rad! Where'd ya' get it done man?" I have to admit, I have absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Stupid Americans.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Karin,

How is everything? I never ask you questions because you don't write back, but just this once, I want to ask you all the questions that have been floating around in my head. How are you? How's school? Still boring? How's your family? Has your brother married that Rukia girl yet? How's Kanji? Has he beaten you at kendo yet (dumb question, I know, but still)? How's Nanami (just kidding)? Are you still working towards your dream of becoming a test pilot? I hope so. I haven't told anyone, don't worry, but if you're interested, I do happen to know someone in the business.

Do you miss me? Do you ever think about me? Do you still love me? Or is there another boy who's stolen your heart? Do you care that I still write to you? Do you even read these letters, or do you just throw them in the trash with all the other junk mail? Do you ever think about that day we flew together? I do. You know, that was the last time I've flown. I miss Hyourinmaru almost as much as I miss you. But I would give him up forever if it meant I could see you, just once, for a few minutes even.

I love you Karin. That hasn't changed, even after all these years. And I hope with my whole being that when I do finally return to Japan, you'll still be there, waiting for me. Is that an unfair request? Yeah, probably. You've probably moved on long ago. Any guy would be lucky to have you and I envy whoever he is. Although, I don't envy his bruises.

Love, Toushiro

ooooooooooooooooooo

Tears streamed down Karin's face as she read Hitsugaya's letters. She remembered exactly why she loved him so much, and she felt like her love had deepened with every word she read. She glanced out the window and saw that it was well past daybreak. She had been reading all night, but to her, it hardly felt like any time had passed, engrossed as she was in Hitsugaya's soul.

Karin looked back at the box. She had thought she had read all the letters, but then she noticed another one and almost kicked herself for not seeing it sooner. It had been covering all the other ones and she had pushed it aside, thinking it was just a cover sheet, but when she unfolded it, she realized it was also a letter. But this one was not in Hitsugaya's handwriting.

Dear Karin-san,

I apologize from the bottom of my heart for keeping these letters from you. Please know that I did it for a reason, and it was not for lack of caring. Hitsugaya Jyuushiro-sama, Toushiro-sama's father, arranged the marriage between Toushiro-sama and his foster sister, Hinamori Momo-san, years ago, back when they were still children. Neither Toushrio-sama nor Momo-san had any knowledge of this arrangement. When you and Toushiro-sama first began a friendship, Jyuushiro-sama became worried that more would develop, and he urged me to suppress the relationship as much as possible. When he discovered that Toushiro-sama was writing letters to you, he instructed me not to send them, thinking that the time and distance would pull you two apart. Apparently, he was wrong, and I was wrong for keeping these letters from you for as long as I did. For that, I apologize and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But there is a more pressing issue at hand. Please know that neither Toushiro-sama nor Momo-san desire this wedding. They view each other as siblings, and the thought of marriage haunts and appalls them. But neither can they openly defy Jyuushiro-sama; they both owe him too much. But I can. If you wish to help me stop this wedding, please meet me tomorrow in the kitchens. I'll wait for you as long as I can.

Matsumoto

Karin didn't have to think hard about her next course of action. Without a second thought, she ran out of the house and towards the Hitsugaya mansion.

**Go Karin go! Oh, and shout out to ShikallllTema for guessing that this was going to happen!**


	18. Wedding Day

**Alright all you HitsuKarin fans, listen up! We all know that this pairing is amazing and there are some really great fics on this site dedicated to them so……**

**In honor of all the great HitsuKarin stories, SHIROUchan99 and Nokas-Kokas. Slacking101 are organizing the 2008 Torin Awards!! It's based out of a forum where you can vote for your favorite HitsuKarin fics in 13 different categories, and the winners will be announced on July 30****th****. I'm not entirely sure of all the details, but the URL for the forum is** **www. fanfiction. net /forum/TheAnnualTorinAwardForum/49024/ (but take the spaces out, sorry it was the only way I could get the URL to post) so go check it out and place your vote! More categories will be added as time goes on, so keep checking for updates. If nothing else, it's a great place to find some good stories you may not have heard of before.**

**Also, the 2008 Torin Awards is looking for a host. SHIROUchan99 has a poll on her homepage where you can vote for possible hosts, so you should also check that out. The more the merrier. (Also, if you click on her forums, that's another way to access the contest forum).  
**

**If you have any questions, send them to SHIROUchan99 or Nokas-Kokas. Slacking101, since they are organizing this. This should be totally fun for everyone involved, and I hope you all take part in it!**

**Ok, enough spam. On with the story.**

Hitsugaya sat up when Matsumoto came into his room with his morning cup of tea.

"I'm awake," he said unnecessarily. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, and here I thought I would get to wake you up one last time," Matsumoto chided, handing him his tea.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking the tea from her. "You're not going anywhere."

"No," she replied, "but once you're married, it would be rude and inappropriate for me to enter your bedroom in the morning." Hitsugaya stared blankly into his un-drunk tea. He didn't even have the energy to scowl. He felt like everything he ever knew was crumbling into pieces right before his eyes, and he was powerless to stop it.

"Do you think…?" he croaked, then cleared his throat and started over. "Do you think…Hinamori and I…will be happy?" Matsumoto forced herself to smile.

"Of course!" she said as brightly as she could. "You already get along better than most couples."

"Yeah," Hitsugaya agreed blandly. "I guess we do." There was silence for a moment.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, finally looking up at her. "Get out so I can change." It was at that moment that Matsumoto realized what a man Hitsugaya had become. She had awoken him every morning his entire life. And every morning he ordered her out of the room so that he could change. And now that he was getting married, she felt that she was losing something very special. She ran up to Hitsugaya and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you, Toushiro-sama," she said as tears rolled down her face. "You've grown up into such a bright, handsome, promising young man. I feel very fortunate that I've had the opportunity to be part of your life."

"I'm not dying Matsumoto," he said annoyed as he pushed her off, but he appreciated her words nonetheless. Matsumoto beamed at him, then left him alone so she could help prepare for the day.

"Oh Karin-san," she whispered as she closed the door behind her. "Please come."

oooooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya got dressed in his tuxedo as slowly as he could, savoring the last time he would have his room to himself. From now on, he would share this room with Hinamori. He cringed. No matter how often he tried to get used to the idea, the fact remained that she still felt more like a sister to him than a wife. And he still couldn't get Karin out of his head. After she had beaten him up, he had decided that it was for the best. He was marrying someone else, and it would be wise to forget about her and move on. But he couldn't. Karin was too firmly implanted in his heart.

A maid came with breakfast, but Hitsugaya shooed her away. He wasn't remotely hungry. He could hear the hustle and bustle throughout the house as everything was put in order. The wedding was to be held that morning on the lawn, which was in fact large enough to seat everyone in Karakura. The reception would follow inside. Enough food to feed a small army was cooking in the kitchens and a twelve piece orchestra was assembling in the ballroom. But Hitsugaya stayed in his room, where it was safe and relatively quiet.

The guests began to arrive in droves. Hitsugaya could watch them from his bedroom window. The men were all in tuxes while the women wore ball gowns in every color of the rainbow. The dress shops in town must have had a field day, Hitsugaya thought vaguely. He wondered fleetingly if Karin was among the throng, but quickly suppressed the idea. There was absolutely no way she would attend this event.

Shortly before the ceremony was scheduled to begin, there was a knock on Hitsugaya's door.

"Toushiro," said a gentle voice. "May I come in?" Hitsugaya was startled. He couldn't remember the last time his father had visited him in his room.

"Come in," he said politely, and Jyuushiro entered. He smiled at his son, but the smile wasn't returned. Hitsugaya didn't smile anymore. Ever. Even when he was with Karin, he never once let one grace his lips. It was as if, during his years in America, he had forgotten how. And now was certainly not the time for him to remember.

"So, today my son becomes a man!" Jyuushiro said proudly. Hitsugaya forced himself to nod.

"Did I ever tell you about my wedding day?" Jyuushiro asked. Hitsugaya shook his head. It caused his father a lot of grief to talk about his mother, so Hitsugaya had never thought to ask.

"It was raining," Jyuushiro began. "Well, raining is putting it mildly. It was a regular typhoon out there. I paced back and forth in this very room, watching the rain and waiting. I was nervous. I had never been more scared in my whole life. I'm sure you feel the same." No, actually, Hitsugaya thought. In all his self pity over losing Karin, coupled with his bitterness about the wedding, he had forgotten to be nervous. He didn't actually think his and Hinamori's relationship would change all that much. Except that they would share a bed. Ok, _now_ he was starting to feel nervous.

"Anyway, I almost didn't see the limo pull up, it was raining so hard. I was instructed to go to the entrance hall to greet my bride." Jyuushiro sighed wistfully. "That was when I first laid eyes on Shita." Hitsugaya's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You met her on your wedding day?!" he gasped. He never knew that. Jyuushiro nodded.

"Our marriage was arranged by our fathers," Jyuushiro explained. "Shita's father was Seireitei Inc.'s best customer at the time, and the marriage was thought to be advantageous for both parties. At first, I was dead set against the idea of an arranged marriage, but when I saw Shita, I changed my mind immediately. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with jet black hair and intense green eyes; eyes you inherited. She was very shy at first, and I'll admit, I was too. We didn't know what to say to each other. But as the years went by, we grew to love one another more deeply than I could ever have imagined was possible. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life. When Shita came out of the hospital, carrying you in her arms, I swore that I had never seen a more incredible sight. Little did I know Shita would be back in that hospital only six months later, and that she wouldn't come out again." Jyuushiro paused for a moment, lost in his memories.

"Shita and I were lucky," Jyuushiro continued. "We loved each other. But arranged marriages don't always work that way. I saw the benefits of Shita and my marriage for both of our families, but I wanted to be sure that I would marry you off to someone who was right for you. When the opportunity to adopt Momo arose, I seized the chance. Having been raised together, you and Momo care very much for each other already, and I see how well you get along. And that relationship will only grow. I am positive that you will have a happy life together."

Hitsugaya didn't know exactly how to respond to his father's story. He couldn't tell him that he thought marrying someone who felt like his sister was worse than marrying a complete stranger. But Hitsugaya was spared having to reply by a knock on the door.

"Hitsugaya-samas," said the maid. "They're ready for you." Feeling like he was going to his funeral rather than his wedding, Hitsugaya followed his father out of the room.

oooooooooooooooo

Hitsugaya didn't think he had ever seen so many people in one place. The lawn behind their house was a sea of color, contributed by both the women's dresses and the flowers scattered everywhere, courtesy of Matsumoto's careful planning. The music started and Hitsugaya began his slow, painful trek down the aisle. For someone who hated attention as much as he did now, all the eyes on him only made the eternal walk even more draining.

He reached the altar and turned to look out as the bride entered. Hinamori looked like an angel. She was covered head to toe in white silk and lace. Even her long hair was hidden under her opaque veil, making her look even more like an ethereal cloud of mist. Hitsugaya attempted to contort his face into something other than grief, but his heart sank lower and lower with each step Hinamori took.

She reached the stage and climbed the last few steps. As was customary, Hitsugaya held out his hand to lead her to the altar and she placed her hand in his. Hitsugaya's heart stopped. This was not Hinamori's hand. Hinamori's hands were smooth and dainty, with long, thin fingers and delicate nails. This hand was course and calloused, with knobby knuckles from one too many bruises and jammed fingers. Hitsugaya knew that hand. Intimately. He had held it in his own many times before. There was no doubt about it; this was Karin's hand.

**Sorry, another cliffy, but we're almost there! Just a bit more.**

**Don't forget to vote in the Torin Awards!**


	19. Celebrating Our Way

**Last chapter! Sigh.**

Years of practice at suppressing his emotions was all that kept Hitsugaya from crying out in surprise. He kept his face as impassive as possible. His father must not find out about the switch until after the ceremony. Hitsugaya had been all set to marry Hinamori, but now that the bride of his dreams was actually standing at his side, all thoughts of responsibility and duty were thrown out the window and he was desperate to see this wedding through.

He peered at Karin out of the corner of his eye. If the veil hadn't been so thick, this never would have worked. Even at this short distance, Hitsugaya still couldn't make out the face of the person under it. Hinamori and Karin even had the same hair color, so the small bit of black that was visible through the thick lace could have belonged to either of them. Hitsugaya wanted more than anything to lift the veil and see the conniving look he knew graced Karin's face, but he refrained. Instead, he focused his attention on the ceremony at hand.

Many questions ran through Hitsugaya's head as the wedding wore on. What was Karin doing here? Wasn't she still furious at him? How did she arrange with Hinamori to take her place? How would his father react to seeing Karin when Hitsugaya lifted the veil? What would he do to Karin? What would he do to him? What would he do to Hinamori? But floating there, more powerfully than anything else, was, I wonder what our life will be like together? And finally, Hitsugaya began to feel the nervousness that every groom should feel on his wedding day.

Hitsugaya was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed his cue to say "I do." Butterflies fluttered around his stomach faster than a jet as he waited anxiously for the next line.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hitsugaya took a deep breath, and preparing himself as well as he could for what was about to happen, he lifted the veil to reveal Karin's beaming face.

A collective gasp arose from the audience and Hitsugaya put on as good a show as everyone else present at being surprised. Karin almost laughed at his reaction. In the front row, Jyuushiro was outraged.

"Toushiro!" he cried, leaping to his feet. "What is the meaning of this?! Who is this girl?!"

"It's my fault, Jyuushiro-san," announced a voice at the other end of the aisle, and all heads turned to face Hinamori, who was dressed in a ball gown just like the other women. She looked like the maid of honor rather than the bride she was supposed to be.

"Momo-san!" Matsumoto gasped. She had been planning to take the blame.

"Momo!" Jyuushiro said in shock as she walked up the aisle and bowed on the ground in front of Jyuushiro.

"I apologize if I have insulted you by my actions," Hinamori said humbly, "but please give me a chance to explain. Ever since I was orphaned, you have cared for me more than I could have ever hoped was possible. I owe you everything. So when you suggested that I marry Hitsugaya-kun, I agreed to do so despite my reservations. I would have gone through with the wedding had I not discovered something important. Although Hitsugaya-kun had agreed to marry me at your request, he was in fact in love with someone else. This girl, Kurosaki Karin-san." She indicated Karin, but all eyes were on Hinamori.

"So I suggested to Karin-san that she take my place today. It was not pre-planned, nor was it meant to be malicious in any way. It was my responsibility alone. Neither Hitsugaya-kun nor anybody else had any knowledge of it. I apologize for my impertinence and will accept any punishment you deem worthy to deal out." Jyuushiro stood there for several moments in silence, absorbing what he had just heard. The audience waited with baited breath and Hitsugaya could feel beads of sweat trickle down his neck. Finally, Jyuushiro responded. He held out a hand to Hinamori.

"Stand up," he ordered kindly. "No daughter of mine should ever prostrate herself to me." Hinamori looked up at him, then smiled in relief and took his hand. Jyuushiro turned to Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro," he said sternly. "You should have told me you were in love. The course of events may have been quite different. I apologize for not realizing the extent of your affections for this girl." Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. His father wasn't mad!? But before he could respond, Jyuushiro had already turned to Karin.

"You know," he began, "you haven't made a very good first impression." Karin stood up straight, ready to defend herself, but it was unnecessary. Jyuushiro's face broke into a wide grin.

"Welcome to the family, Hitsugaya Karin." The crowd started to cheer as relief and joy washed over Hitsugaya. He could hardly believe this was happening. Amidst the noise of the crowd, Jyuushiro smirked.

"Well," he insisted. "Are you going to kiss her or not?" Oh right, Hitsugaya remembered. He had forgotten that part. He turned to Karin and the look on her face blotted out the roar of the crowd, the fear over his father's reaction, and the shock at finding the wrong woman beside him. Or was it the right woman? At that moment, Hitsugaya forgot how many eyes were on him. He forgot his hatred of crowds and the icy front he commanded himself to portray in front of them. The only thing he could see was Karin's eyes, alight with a fire he could only have imagined in his wildest dreams.

"I love you," he whispered, taking her rough hand in his own.

"Shut up and kiss me," she demanded, and Hitsugaya was more than happy to oblige.

ooooooooooooooooo

"So what really happened?" Hitsugaya asked as he and Karin made their way towards the ballroom for the reception. Karin smiled mischievously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she teased. Hitsugaya squeezed her hand.

"You know," he chided, "I don't think it's very nice to keep secrets from your husband." Karin blushed slightly at his use of the word husband, but she quickly shook it off.

"Actually, Matsumoto-san helped me," she confessed. "She gave me your letters. The ones you wrote me from America. After reading them, I knew that I couldn't let you marry someone else. I just loved you too much. I found Matsumoto-san and she snuck me into Hinamori-san's room and explained everything. Hinamori was all set to call off the wedding, but I suggested the switch instead. I thought it would be easier all around." Hitsugaya smirked.

"You're a devious little devil, you know that?" Karin grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she asserted.

"But then why did Hinamori take all the blame?" Hitsugaya inquired. "None of it was really her idea. It was all you and Matsumoto. All she did was give you her dress." Karin glared at him.

"If you really have to ask that question, then you clearly don't know Hinamori-san very well. Matsumoto-san would lose her job if your father knew about her role in all this. And Hinamori-san knows that, even if your father is mad at her, he's not going to kick her out of the house. I guess she also didn't want him to be too mad at me. You know, new family member and everything."

"I really should thank her," Hitsugaya marveled. "And Matsumoto."

"You should," Karin agreed. They had reached the ballroom. The orchestra was playing, filling the room with elegant jazz. Flowers covered every square inch of the room that wasn't taken up by tables and the monstrous dance floor. Waiters scurried around everywhere serving cocktails and hoer devours to the guests who were already seated.

"A little extravagant for my taste," Karin noted. "But then again, this wasn't supposed to be my wedding." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Matsumoto," he said by way of explanation. "Trust me, I had nothing to do with the planning. If it was up to me, I would have eloped." Karin chuckled.

"Maybe next time," she teased, and Hitsugaya shook his head in amusement. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a spotlight pointed directly at Hitsugaya and Karin.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple!" the band leader proclaimed, and the crowd broke into applause.

"And now," the announcer continued, "to kick off the dancing, let's have the newlyweds join us on the dance floor!" The band started playing a song and an embarrassed Hitsugaya turned to Karin. She had an eyebrow raised in a look that said quite clearly, "is he kidding?"

"Just one dance, I promise," Hitsugaya whispered in her ear. "We don't really have a choice." Karin sighed, but followed him to the dance floor.

Karin placed her hand on Hitsugaya's side and he winced and lifted it to his shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But you broke my rib when you punched me that last time. It's still tender." Karin almost burst out laughing.

"Sorry," she stuttered, "but you know, payback. For when you broke mine." Hitsugaya shook his head.

"That's my girl," he said sarcastically. "Sweet and sensitive." Karin made a face, then chuckled.

"It's your own fault. You could have married Hinamori-san if you wanted someone sweet."

"If I recall," Hitsugaya said slyly, "I didn't have much choice in the matter." Karin threw her head back and finally let out a laugh.

Jyuushiro watched Hitsugaya and Karin dance with a mixture of joy and sorrow. He turned to Matsumoto, who was sitting beside him, and said,

"You know Rangiku-san, I know perfectly well that you were responsible for this." Matsumoto blushed. "Don't worry," Jyuushiro continued quickly. "I'm not angry. Far from it. More than anything, I'm sad because I don't know my own son."

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked with concern. "Toushiro-sama loves you."

"That's not what I mean," Jyuushiro waved her off. "How is it that you knew how much he loved this girl, while I was completely oblivious?"

"Toushiro-sama is an expert at hiding his emotions," Matsumoto explained in an attempt to console him.

"But apparently not from you," Jyuushiro pointed out. "You know him better than I do. Much better. Now, I'm not disapproving of your relationship with him, but I do think it's high time I developed one of my own." Matsumoto smiled.

"I think he would like that," she said happily. The song ended. Jyuushiro approached the couple on the dance floor and tapped Hitsugaya on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Jyuushiro asked politely. "I'd like to dance with my daughter-in-law."

ooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the night was kind of a blur for Hitsugaya. So many people came up to congratulate him that he thought his hand might fall off from shaking it so much. Isshin very nearly decapitated him by giving him the most enormous hug he had ever received, but luckily, he was saved by Karin who side kicked Isshin in the head upon his insistence that he wanted grandchildren as soon as possible. Then Isshin surprised everyone by announcing that he would take his new daughter-in-law, Hinamori Momo, on as an apprentice doctor at Jyuushiro's request. Yuzu's squeal of delight when she came up to hug Karin almost made Hitsugaya go deaf. And Ichigo and Kanji, in a tag team effort of the best mob impression Hitsugaya had ever seen, told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever did anything to hurt Karin, they would personally see to it that he was drained of every drop of blood he possessed.

The food came out and Hitsugaya stared awkwardly at his plate.

"Still don't like eating in public?" Karin asked knowingly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he said in response. Karin grinned and Hitsugaya took her hand and led her as subtly as he could out of the room.

"So where are we going?" she asked slyly.

"To celebrate our wedding our way," he replied vaguely. He led her out of the house, past the field of empty chairs from the ceremony, and towards the bunker. It was deserted; everyone was at the wedding.

"Toushiro, what…?" Karin began, but Hitsugaya interrupted her.

"You still haven't flown yet, have you?" he asked. Karin's face lit up as a grin spread from ear to ear and she shook her head.

Hitsugaya prepared Hyourinmaru for flight and they both climbed into the cockpit. It was a tighter squeeze than when they were twelve years old, complicated by the fact that Karin was still in her wedding dress, but they still managed to fit just fine.

"Ready?" Hitsugaya asked, yielding the controls to Karin, who nodded and eagerly took the throttle.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru," she said gently to the jet, and Hitsugaya felt an overwhelming sense of affection and pride that she had remembered.

"Let's go," he whispered, and the jet roared into life. As the plane took off, Hitsugaya turned to see the startled faces of the wedding guests as they poured onto the lawn to see what all the noise was. Karin laughed heartily as they left the whole world behind them and soared into the clouds. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and buried his face in her neck. He had the woman of his dreams here with him, now and for the rest of their lives. And, for the first time in over six years, Hitsugaya smiled.

**The End**

**Oh my god, I can't believe it's over! This story has been crazy to write, and I thank you all so much for sticking with me through it all. Your kind reviews definitely put a smile on my face and make writing worth it. And I hope you don't hate Ukitake as much anymore. I tried really hard to make him more human here.**

**I'm going to take the liberty of advertising my new story, "Reincarnation", which should be coming out very soon (like in a few hours). It's a very different twist on a HitsuKarin relationship, but I think it will be fun, so go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Don't forget to vote in the 2008 Torin Awards! The URL is on my homepage (or in the last chapter, but you have to take out the spaces. This site doesn't like putting URLs in stories for some reason.) I feel so honored that this story was nominated so many times, and it's all thanks to you, so thanks again for your support. I love you all!**


End file.
